Whatsername
by El-efecto-mariposa
Summary: En un mundo donde todo era normal, Jace empieza a tener extraños sueños que le mostraran que su vida no es tal y como el la recuerda, y que pequeñas variaciones en condiciones iniciales pueden implicar grandes diferencias en el futuro... Pero la respuesta es un misterio y los sueños le abrirán el camino para descubrir quien es Jace y... Quien es ella.
1. Prologo

**Nota:** Este es un fanfic que poco tiene que ver con la trama original de Cazadores de sombras, pero aun así lo considero un buen trabajo, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, gracias :3

**PD:** También es mi primer trabajo, así que cualquier opinión acerca de cómo está la pueden dejar…

**Prologo: **

_**Hay dos maneras de llegar al desastre: Una, pedir lo imposible; otra, retrasar lo inevitable.**_

_**(Gambó)**_

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en un lejano sueño que se sobre salto al percatarse de que ya no se encontraba solo.

Su mirada recorrió las facciones de su novia, que a su lado leía con notable interés una revista. Tuvo el impulso de besarla, pero al ver el poco interés de la chica dejo a un lado la idea y siguió comiendo.

-He tenido un sueño –dijo a la nada. Su novia paso la hoja de la revista que fue, por unos cuantos segundos, el único sonido que se escuchó.

-¿Qué ha sido?

-He soñado con una chica –dijo escondiendo la mirada. La chica dejo la revista a un lado y le vio un poco molesta y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y quién era?

-No lo sé.

-Es imposible que hayas creado una persona de la nada, debiste haberla visto en algún momento y recordar su rostro hasta hace poco.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y qué soñaste?

-No lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo su rostro.

-¿Y cómo es?

Se quedó callado cuando estuvo a punto de hablar. Habría querido decirle que era hermosa, pero eso causaría conflicto.

-Muy risueña y joven, era casi una niña –dijo en su lugar.

La chica, que ya parecía aburrida asintió.

-¿Y qué más?

-Nada más –admitió concentrándose en su almuerzo.

Ella tomo la revista y volvió a hojearla, el muchacho seguía pensando en el rostro de la muchacha, tan claro, como si no hubiera sido un sueño, sino algo más.

Esa noche volvió a soñar con ella, pero esta vez ella era un poco más mayor, en su rostro había una especie de golpe, pero todavía sonreía, le sonreía a él, y de repente desaparece. Intento llamarla, al principio suplicaba que volviera, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de pronunciar su nombre, cuando por fin ella tendría uno, él se despertó inquieto. Su mirada recorrió su habitación por completo y se percató que estaba sudando a mares y de que había estado llamándola, incluso en la vida real. Su madre abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto su madre, que apenas se estaba poniendo la bata pues el susto la había lanzado de su cama directo a la habitación del chico.

-Ha sido solo un sueño –dijo con la mirada perdida en la nada. Ella se sentó al pie de la cama.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras –dijo ella.

-No recuerdo el sueño, solo recuerdo que ella estaba ahí.

-¿Ella? –la cara de la mujer dio paso a una confusión.

-Sueño con una chica y no puedo evitar sacarla de mi mente –explico un poco tímido- ¿Crees que eso sea normal?

-No lo sé –dijo la mujer intentando no alarmarse- intenta dormir de nuevo.

Asintió sin mucha fe en que dormir estuviera en los planes de esa noche.

-Buenas noches, mama.

-Buenas noches, Jace.

La mujer salió y llamo a su hermano. Este tardo un poco en responder.

-¿Isabelle?

-Alec, tienes que volver –dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Volver? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Es… Jace, creo… creo que está volviendo a recordar todo.

Alec tardo unos segundos antes de entender lo que su hermana intentaba decirle.

-Está bien, voy para allá.


	2. Capitulo 1

Nota: Muchas gracias a Cazadora100 y a yocel por sus reviews :3 me animaron muchísimo!, también gracias a las que pusieron como favorito el fanfic. Intentare mantenerlo como algo decente jajaja

ATT: BBN

**Capítulo 1.**

_**Ni aun permaneciendo sentado junto al fuego de su hogar, puede el hombre escapar a la sentencia de su destino.**_

_**Esquilo**_

Se había dedicado a buscar en fotos, con una esperanza casi enfermiza, de encontrar a la chica del sueño. Estaba seguro que aquel rostro debía estar en algo más que un simple recuerdo. Estaba seguro de que aquella joven había sido parte de su vida. Y estaba más que decidido a dar con ella. En casi todas las fotos aparecía un Jace sonriente, con su madre, Isabelle y su tío Alec, que había sido más un padre para él.

Isabelle tuvo a Jace cuando era solo una chica de dieciséis, ella cuenta que, el padre de Jace no era un mal hombre, pero era un mundano y cuando unos demonios atacaron su hogar, el murió. En las fotos en las que aparecía el supuesto padre a Jace le daba un poco de miedo. Eran la misma cara angulosa, los mismos pómulos y pestañas, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello.

Jace se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado, no tenía ningún parecido con su madre o con su familia materna. Tampoco había fotos que mostraran que ella había estado embarazada de él…

-¡Jonathan! –solo había una persona que lo llamaba así.

-¿Tío Max?

El rostro sorprendido del muchacho hizo que Max sonriera de medio lado. Atrás suyo, se encontraba Alec hablando con Isabelle. Sus miradas se encontraron, había algo que no estaba del todo bien.

-¿Alec? –llamo Jace.

Alec sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron, de esa manera en que solo los ojos de Alec se iluminaban.

-Jace, es un gusto volver a verte –su tono mostraba añoranza y miedo, como si quisiera posponer el momento de verlo, hasta ese segundo.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿De qué me perdí? –dijo Jace con energía renovada.

-Pues tus tíos han llegado para quedarse unos días.

-¿Y la razón es que…?

-La razón es que amamos a nuestra familia y quisimos pasar unos días juntos –dijo Max descolgándose el morral.

-¿Y la razón real es…?

-Hay una reunión de la clave –dijo Alec- están llamándonos a todos.

-Pero… deberían quedarse en el instituto. Isabelle no es una cazadora de sombras.

-No le veo el problema en que nos quedemos aquí –repuso Max.

-Pero la clave si, apenas y yo puedo quedarme aquí.

Isabelle, al tener un hijo con un mundano, tuvo que abandonar para siempre a los cazadores de sombras, pero Jace, al ser medio cazador, podía escoger entre ser un Nefilim o vivir como un mundano. Por alguna razón la inquisidora de esos tiempos, una mujer de apellido Herondale, había dejado a Jace pertenecer a ese mundo y mantener contacto con su familia no cazadora. Era un caso supremamente especial.

-No creo que se note la gran diferencia si no estamos en el instituto.

-Dilo por ti, yo soy una gran pérdida en cualquier lugar –dijo Jace con una sonrisa.

Max sonrió por una última vez antes de subir al segundo piso con paso cansado.

-¿No crees que se comporta extraño? –pregunto Isabelle.

-No podemos tenerlo toda la vida como el pequeño Max –dijo Alec.

-Ni a él ni a nadie –replico Jace.

-Tienes razón –dijo Isabelle con una mirada triste. Jace imagino que eso se debía a que estaba creciendo. No se imaginaba cuan equivocado estaba.

Aline recogió su negro cabello en una cola alta, le daba una especie de vista madura que no conseguía con nada. Se sentó mirando el cielo, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, por lo que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos.

-Aline.

-Siéntate, junto a mí.

Jace lo hizo con obediencia, lo que aseguro a Aline que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Esto no está funcionando –soltó Aline. Jace abrió sus dorados ojos.

-¿Qué no funciona?

-Ni siquiera lo has notado –dijo ella por lo bajo.

-Si hablas de que no he notado tu peinado…

-No es eso –dijo ella molesta- eres tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tu. Algún día te enamoraras, y me entenderás cuando te diga que sientes cuando una persona te ama y cuando una persona solo está saliendo contigo.

-¿Y yo solo estoy saliendo contigo?

-Salías –rectifico.

-Vaya –suspiro, Aline se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Jace tardo un poco para volver a reincorporarse. Era curioso que Aline haya decidió dejarlo en el mismo parque en que lo había conocido. Aunque dejarlo no era le expresión correcta. Jace consideraba, más bien, que había sido un acuerdo mutuo con decisión unánime tomada por uno. Tal vez así no sentiría su orgullo tan machacado. Era la primera chica que lo dejaba.

Camino un poco cariz bajo hasta un almacén de pintura. No era de las personas que consideraban sensibles al arte, pero había algo que había llamado su atención. Era una chica, pelirroja y de ojos tan verdes que parecían esmeraldas. La chica estaba muy entusiasmada con una pintura y revoloteaba de aquí para allá. Jace vio que estaba junto con un chico de cabello castaño alborotado, los dos debían tener su misma edad.

Cuando se volvieron a separar Jace se acercó más, el muchacho estaba junto a él viendo un cuadro.

-¿Paseas con tu hermanita? –pregunto Jace. El muchacho se molestó aunque él no lo había dicho con malicia.

-No creo que te importe –dijo.

La muchacha se acercó a ellos con tono impaciente.

-Tenemos que comprarlo… -la oración se quebró cuando la mirada de ella cayo en Jace- ¿Hiciste un nuevo amigo, Simon?

-No –respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Soy Clary –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Jace LightWood.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Clary se ancho, dejo de ser amigable por un segundo.

-Ya veo por qué no te ha caído bien –le dijo a Simon en susurro lo suficientemente alto para que Jace escuchara. El sonrió.

-Si lo decís porque es un vampiro, no. Me ha caído como las patadas porque no tolero ese tipo de personas que están detrás de un imposible.

Simon frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. Clary solo sonrió.

-Solo somos amigos.

Simon pareció ligeramente herido.

-Solo amigos, me encanta esa oración –susurro a Simon. Clary pareció no escuchar nada.

-Supongo que eres del instituto de Alaska –dijo esta.

-Pues no, soy de aquí, pero no vivo en el instituto.

-¿Y porque no? ¿Acaso eres un mundano?

-No lo soy, pero mi madre… -¿Cómo explicar aquello sin que suene descabellado?- es complicado. ¿Y tú de dónde vienes?.

-Yo vengo del instituto de Londres –dijo ella- pero nací aquí.

-¿Y vienes para la reunión de la clave?

-No se si no lo hallas notado, pero, soy una menor de edad –dijo con suavidad, Jace frunció el ceño- vengo por una investigación que está haciendo mi instituto, vamos tras un maleante y tuvimos unos cuantos informes que se está tomando unas vacaciones por aquí.

-¿Entonces vienes a arruinarle su visita?

-Más o menos –admitió- pero este tipo es escurridizo, ya se nos ha escapado otras veces…

-No creo que sea bueno contarle a un desconocido los planes de la clave.

-No creo que un vampiro debería escuchar una charla de nefilims, pero me lo callo porque temo arruinar tus sentimientos –repuso.

-Me pareces familiar –interrumpió Clary. Eso dejo a ambos chicos mudos- ¿No te he visto en alguna parte?

-No estoy seguro –dijo Jace.

-Deberíamos irnos, Clary –dijo Simon y le rogo con los ojos, ella asintió en silencio. Y camino junto a el hasta la puerta, parada en el umbral de esta se dio la vuelta.

-Adiós Jace –dijo, el sonido llego melodioso a los odios de muchacho, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su capacidad de ser tan receptivo.

-Adiós –respondió cuando la chica ya se había ido.

Camino un tanto feliz hasta su casa. Alec iba de salida, se paró en seco cuando vio a Jace.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No –dijo Alec y bajo la mirada. Alec había sido siempre un tío extraño, comenzando por la forma en que lo trataba, Alec se había mostrado (Desde que el tenia memoria) recesivo, a espera de que Jace hiciera algo o mostrara algo. Tampoco parecía tolerar la idea de que Jace lo tratara como a un padre. Una vez, este cometió el error de llamarlo papa y Alec lo abofeteo, ha sido la única vez que él le ha levantado la mano.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? –La idea de cazar algo lo lleno aún más de euforia- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Es peligroso –dijo Alec dejando en claro que no quería ser acompañado.

-Iré de todos modos –se encogió de hombros- solo quería ahorrarte la molestia de ser sorprendido.

Alec lo pensó unos segundos.

-No le diremos esto a Isabelle, jamás.

-Mi boca es una tumba –dijo con una abierta sonrisa. Alec le paso uno de los cuchillos serafines que tenía en su cinturón.

-Vamos a cazar algunos brujos que han violado los acuerdos –dijo Alec.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Muchos.

-¡Genial! –dijo Jace emocionado.

Estaban unos cuatro cazadores de sombras más, Alec se había abstenido de matar, dejando su parte a Jace. Los brujos estaban en una mansión, alejados del ajetreo de Nueva York. Hacían experimentos con diversos subterráneos y mundanos y luego, con algo de morboso deseo, los mataban públicamente. Era una especie de obra para ellos. Debían ser unos quince brujos.

Jace iba por su tercera víctima, con una sonrisa macabra lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y enterró el cuchillo en su pecho.

-No deberías haber hecho esto, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti… eres un desagradecido –chillo el brujo.

Jace ignoro las palabras y volvió a acuchillarle el brujo grito.

-¡Piedad! Yo… yo evite que murieras, ¡Que los dos murieran!

Jace se detuvo, tal vez lo estuvieran confundiendo con su padre, pero la duda golpeaba en su mente.

-¿Qué sabes de mí?

-Lo sé, yo sabía que recordarías todo. Yo lo advertí.

_¿Recordar?_

Un cuchillo atravesó su corazón con increíble facilidad. Alec se acerco, mirándolo con furia.

-Ellos harían lo que sea por salvar sus pellejos, ¿Cómo has podido caer en su trampa? Él no sabe nada de ti…

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que él estaba hablando de mí? –Jace entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por qué no creíste que estaba chantajeándome o rogando por su vida?

-Lo he supuesto –dijo Alec apartándose del chico un poco.

-No lo creo –dijo Jace, estabas muy lejos cuando le mataste, ni siquiera te vi.

-Prestabas atención al brujo –replico indignado- más a mi favor.

Jace callo al no tener argumentos. Terminaron rápido sin ninguna intervención de más. Jace se sorprendió de la facilidad con que se dio todo, pero algunos brujos no tenían magia lo que hizo de todo algo más simple.

Al llegar Alec entro en seguida, perecía estar resentido. Jace no quiso ni si quiera ver la comida, se acostó en su cama casi en seguida, rememorando cada parte de su día. Una sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro al recordar la cara de la pelirroja. Tal vez ese día no había sido tan malo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Nota: **Creo que de ahora en adelante publicare un nuevo capítulo los Lunes y Jueves XD. Gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia y me han dado seguido :3, también gracias por los Reviews! Pueden comentar o dar su opinión o critica… **Gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Capítulo 2**

_**Lo que ocurre en el pasado vuelve a ser vivido en la memoria.**_

_**John Dewey**_

Mientras Simon hablaba, Clary se encontraba perdida en los recuerdos. Aquel chico le había encantado con solo verlo. Había estado tentada a preguntar en el instituto por él, pero eso revelaría su interés.

-No me estas escuchando, ¿Verdad? –reclamo Simon enojado. Clary pareció despertar de un sueño.

-Lo lamento –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No importa –respondió- he aprendido a tolerarte.

-¿Qué te pareció Jace?

-Me pareció divino –dijo con tono irritado- debe ser modelo…

-En serio, ¿Qué crees de él?

-Que no te deberías hacer muchas ilusiones, personas como el dañan a los demás. No te conviene.

-Tal vez él sea distinto.

-Créeme, no lo es –Simon pareció seguro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Lo conoces acaso?

-No, pero soy un vampiro y he vivido mucho más que tú, he conocido tipos como el –Simon lo pensó un segundo- tal vez él no sea malo, pero la relación no conviene.

Clary se hizo la de oídos sordos y se acostó en la cama.

-_Jace, Jace, Jace…Jace._

_-Espera, voy por ti, lo prometo._

Y aquello fue lo último que soñó. Intento rememorar el rostro de la chica, como lo había hecho desde que soñaba con ella pero no pudo. El rostro de otra persona se alzaba impotente ante él, le sonreía como lo había hecho la chica de sueño. Ahora era a Clary a quien veía.

Sentía que había olvidado una parte de sí mismo. Por un segundo pensó que tal vez estaría deprimido, pero aquello era una sensación distinta. Era más bien vacío.

Escucho unos extraños ruidos provenientes de la habitación a su lado, se levantó y toco con suavidad la puerta. Max abrió la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto Jace de manera vaga. Max negó.

-Estoy organizándome un poco, aunque no deseo quedarme una larga temporada.

-¿Y eso se debe a que…?

-Tengo planes, es que… estoy enamorado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, de una chica muy guapa y es algo complicado porque ella, bueno, daría hasta lo último de mi por ella.

Jace nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, su sorpresa no fue tomada a mal por Max, que solo sonreía.

-Luchare por ella, en contra del que sea y si esta entre morir y vivir sin ella, prefiero la muerte.

-Es estúpido que hables así –dijo Jace- nadie vale tanto para arriesgar la vida propia.

-Me gusta que pienses así –dijo Max- pero no será por mucho.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que alguien como yo moriría sin alguien?

Max no dijo nada, Alec llamo a Jace que camino sin vacilar hacia la puerta.

-No has muerto, pero sin duda has abandonado tu vida –dijo Max y su voz dejo de sonar cariñosa- y esta vez morirás.

Alec se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana, decidió enfrentar un poco sus demonios internos y hablar consigo mismo. Isabelle dijo que Jace estaba empezando a recordar, y él debía evitarlo. Iba a llevar a Jace con Magnus para que él analizara como estaba Jace. Recordó a Magnus, está definitivamente iba a ser una mañana dolorosa y muy incómoda.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Jace al bajar. Todavía traía consigo la ropa del día anterior. Jean azul que se le caía un poco, la camisa entreabierta dejando a la vista toda clase de runas, pelo enmarañado que se veía sedoso y rubio. Una imagen que quisiera guardar por siempre, pensó Alec, pero no a manera de tío. Aparto la mirada de Jace, como siempre hacia cuando los sentimientos hacia el nublaban su capacidad de pensar normalmente.

-Vamos al instituto, alístate.

-¿Y si me niego? –pregunto.

Alec lo ignoro y salió de la cocina, Jace sonrió viendo el sándwich que Alec había dejado abandonado. Provocar a tu tío, para que huya de ti no es una buena forma de conseguir el desayuno, pero sin duda era su favorita.

Ya cambiado y listo espero a que Alec bajara. Isabelle estaba enojada, por razones inexistentes y había permanecido escondida en su habitación. Al llegar al instituto, Alec dejo esperando a Jace en una de las habitaciones. Jace se acostó en la cama con pesadez, después de un interminable tiempo escucho pasos. Su curiosidad no era demasiada para asomarse y ver quien era, pero escucho una voz familiar. Clary.

Se levantó y abrió un poco la puerta, vio a Clary pasando al frente de ese corredor, ella sintió la mirada de Jace y lo miro. Sus labios se curvaron una especie de sonrisa. Ese momento le dijo a la chica alguna especie de excusa estúpida y espero a que ella se alejara, luego se paró frente a la habitación de Jace.

Alec busco a Magnus a las afueras del instituto. Encontró en un poste una nota, en ella explicaba que Magnus estaba en una cafetería a pocas cuadras de allí. Alec arranco la nota con fastidio y busco la cafetería.

Al llegar a ella no le fue difícil ver a Magnus. Se acercó con paso vacilante y se sentó en silencio.

-Hola Magnus.

El despego la mirada de la taza de café y miro a Alec. Rasgos más maduros, cuerpo más fornido, voz más ronca. En cierta parte a Magnus le hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver ese cambio.

-Alexander. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

-Dieciséis años –corroboro sonrojado.

Muchas imágenes se pasaban por su mente, infestando cada pensamiento que tenía. No había olvidado en todo a Magnus. Había sido su primera relación. Tal vez por ello no lo sacaba de su mente. Después de un incómodo silencio, Magnus hablo.

-¿Qué ocurre Alexander?

-Está volviendo a recordar.

-¿Jonathan? Es lo más seguro. Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de mudarse, o de ayudarle a olvidar para siempre.

-No podíamos abandonar todo. A Izzy se le ha hecho casi imposible guardar esa doble vida.

-¿Y porque no le dijeron la verdad de que Isabelle sigue ejerciendo como cazadora?

-No habría razón por la que no viviéramos en el instituto.

-¿Y porque no viven en el instituto?

-No, Jace se daría cuenta de que hay algo raro. ¿Te imaginas si llegara a descubrir la verdad? ¿Cómo le explicarías que el joven en las fotos no es su padre si no el mismo? ¿Cómo le explicaría que esta es la segunda vez que vive?

-Debieron pensar en ello antes de hacer su vida una mentira –alego Magnus molesto.

-Nosotros no hicimos de su vida una mentira –dijo Alec, parecía molesto con Magnus- tu más que nadie sabes cómo era Jace. Era preferible esto.

-Lo sé, a mí me hubiera causado mucha gracia. ¿Te imaginas al pequeño Jace de siete años buscando a la chica? –dijo riendo.

-Por ello le borramos los recuerdos, pero vuelven.

-El problema es que solo tacharon sus recuerdos, no los eliminaron –Alec quedó estupefacto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El hechizo coloco un muro –explico Magnus- este separaba sus dos vidas. Pero el muro tiende a deteriorarse, además, tantos misterios están obligando al muchacho a buscar una respuesta, lo que deteriorara aún más el muro.

-¿Y no podemos eliminar esos recuerdos?

-No sin afectar los recuerdos de esta vida.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

-Puedo restaurar el muro, pero Jace tiene que aclararse, él es el único que puede destruir el muro y recuperar los recuerdos. Invéntense una mentira más sólida. No creo que sea tan difícil.

-¿Crear una mentira más sólida? –Alec hizo una mueca- ¿No crees que ha sido suficiente crearle toda una vida?

-No para Jace, está volviendo a recordar.

Alec lo pensó unos minutos.

-¿Qué perderíamos si volviéramos a reconstruir el muro o hacerlo más fuerte?

-Como ya te he dicho el muro se puede restaurar, dudo que esa restauración dure puesto Jace últimamente está teniendo sueños que lo acercan más a lo que era antes.

-¿Y no puedes hacer nada más? ¿Crear otro muro?

-Puedo hacerlo, pero no sé qué consecuencias pueda traer en el muchacho.

-Está bien –accedió después de pensarlo- ¿Cuándo podemos restaurarlo?

-Sería más conveniente lo antes posible –dijo Magnus- pero debo hablar con el brujo que hizo el muro, necesito saber…

-Está muerto –dijo Alec. Magnus pareció escandalizado- tuvimos un problema con él. Violo los acuerdos, además le hablo de Jace sobre esto.

-Buscare una solución para esto –dijo Magnus levantándose- y te avisare cuando la tenga.

-Jace está aquí, puedes verlo si deseas.

-A menos que tenga el plano del muro y la mente de Jace no puedo hacer nada por él –dijo y dio la vuelta para irse.

Alec suspiro con pesadez.

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a las damas? –dijo, Jace tras la puerta sonrió.

-Yo no he espiado a ninguna dama.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Lightwood?

-Una dama no corre tras el primer chico que la espía.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que te considero un chico?

Jace sonrió y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a la pelirroja. Esta dudo un segundo.

-Pensé que no vivías en el instituto.

-Y no vivo en él. Solo estoy de visita con mi tío. ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?

-Llegue antes de ayer.

-Pues déjame decirte que me gusta mucho pasearme por el instituto, si tienes suerte me veras de Lunes a Lunes.

-Eso se oye horrible –dijo fingiendo drama.

-Te sorprendería cuanto –dijo y se fijó que Clary tenía unos dibujos en su mano- ¿Son tuyos?

-Si –respondió tímida, alejando un poco los dibujos de la vista del muchacho. Eso causo mucho más curiosidad en él.

-¿Puedo verlos?

-No –y se sonrojo.

-¿Por qué?

-Son privados –y los alejó mucho más de Jace.

-Déjame ver –pidió acercándose a la pelirroja que solo retrocedía.

-No –sintió el frio de la pared en su espalda- y si te sigues acercando gritare.

Jace hizo caso omiso y se siguió acercando. Rodeo el cuerpo de la joven buscando en sus manos el dibujo. Clary reía un poco intentando apartarlo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí que no puedo ver? –pregunto rindiéndose, pero sin apartarse demasiado de la joven.

-Cosas privadas de mujeres.

-Lo sabía, son desnudos.

-Y si lo son, jamás las veras –aseguro apoyándose nuevamente en la pared. Las manos de Jace quedaron aprisionadas entre la pared y las manos de Clary. Separo con suavidad sus manos de las de ella y las subió con delicadeza hasta el cabello de la pelirroja. Clary se sonrojo. Jace sintió que temblaba. Tal vez fuera por lo rápido que latía su corazón. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica, aspirando poco a poco su aroma. Esto le trajo una especie de vértigo que lo hizo sentir vulnerable. Clary lo acerco más a ella, coloco las manos en su nuca, sentía en su estómago que mariposas fantasmas la obligaban a desearlo. Ella reprimió, si eso era posible, el impulso de besarlo mordiéndose el labio. Quien pareció no reprimirse fue Jace. La beso con fiereza. Casi molesto, casi aliviado. Como si aquello fuera lo que _realmente_ necesitara. Las manos de Clary recorrieron desde la nuca del chico hasta sus hombros y luego le dio un pequeño empujón, que solo separo sus labios.

-Creo que vamos demasiado rápido –sus eran ovillos arremolinados y sonrojados.

Jace no dijo nada, recorrió con su dedo pulgar el labio de la chica antes de volverla a besar. Esta vez ella no lo aparto y lo abrazo más. Sus manos recorrieron con más confianza el cuerpo del joven. Se separaron para volver a respirar, Jace la miro intentando diferenciar la realidad de la imaginación.

-Eres muy hermosa –dijo sobando la mejilla de la chica- la joven más hermosa que se ha cruzado por mi mente.

Y aquello lo dejo por unos segundos desconcertado. ¿Sería Clary la chica del sueño? Pero lo hubiera sabido al verla, aquello hizo de la mente de Jace un terremoto. Clary pareció preocupada.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No lo sé –susurro.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Alec en ella. Sus azules ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder al ver a la pareja. Clary se separó de Jace de manera brusca y oculto la mirada de Alec. Jace se dio la vuelta y lo miro desconcertado.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo Alec a Jace- lamento… haberlos molestado –dijo mirando esta vez a Clary y cerrando tras de sí la puerta con fuerza.

-Esto está mal –dijo Clary y se disponía a salir cuando Jace le retuvo el brazo.

-Tienes razón, está mal, pero dame una oportunidad.

-¿Darte una oportunidad? –Clary estaba sorprendía… y confusa. Jace no parecía el tipo de personas que piden una oportunidad.

-Solo una –rogo, Clary asintió, todavía un poco confusa- ¿Puedo verte hoy para cenar?

-Nos vemos acá, justo a las seis.

Jace pareció satisfecho y Clary se fue. Alec estaba recostado en el pasillo, al verlo Clary bajo la mirada y camino lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Pregunto Alec enojado.

-Persigo mis sueños –dijo Jace a manera de broma. Alec palideció.


	4. Capitulo 3

Nota: Gracias por los reviws :3 me animan mucho a continuar esa historia! También agradezco que lo lean y pediría que alguna recomendación o critica la colocaran en un review :3

PD: Quiero trabajar en una nueva historia… pero no sé en cual :p .¿Podrían por favor darme ideas de algún anime o libro para hacer un fanfic? Seria genial tener su apoyo e interés :3 Muchas gracias!

ATT: BBN

…

**Capítulo 3.**

**Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida.**

**Arthur Schnitzler**

-Isabelle.

-Alec –este escondió la mirada. Isabelle se preocupó- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Clary está en el instituto.

-¿Que? –Isabelle pareció alarmada- hay que evitar que se encuentre con Jace…

-Ya la ha visto –interrumpió Alec- estaban juntos.

-¿Y hablaste con Magnus? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Tarde o temprano Jace iba a recordar, pero podemos eliminar sus recuerdos ateniéndonos a que Jace pierda la memoria del todo.

-¡Entonces que pierda la memoria! –exclamo Isabelle. Alec se levantó y se acercó a su hermana.

-No puedo creer que digas eso.

-Morirá.

-Tuvo que haber muerto hace mucho –espeto Alec enojado- además no podemos decidir su vida.

-Pero…

-¡Por el Ángel!, Isabelle –dijo Alec perdiendo la cabeza- él no es tu hijo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Era tu _parabati_ –dijo ella perdiendo los estribos.

-¿Y por eso crees que no respetaría su decisión de volverla a buscar?

-Lo que tú realmente quieres es matarlos a los dos.

-¿Por qué yo haría algo como eso?

-Porque no lo has olvidado, porque tu jamás lo superaras, estas tan encaprichado…

Isabelle se detuvo, Alec pareció profundamente herido.

-¿Crees enserio que yo sería capaz de eso solo por un _capricho_?

Isabelle cruzada de brazos evito la mirada de su hermano.

-No.

A veces se recriminaba por la forma tan sucia en que buscaba conseguir las cosas. Pero no quería que Jace muriera. En cierta parte, había pasado de ser Jace, su hermano adoptivo a ser algo como un hijo. Había despertado un sentimiento de amor y protección que había perdido cuando Max había muerto. Aunque Max regreso, Isabelle nunca pudo reponerse. Para ella Max estaba muerto y punto. Ninguna resurrección lo volvería a traer de vuelta. Había regresado distinto. El paso de la muerte a la vida lo había cambiado, pero fuera de eso, ella sentía al igual que su madre que algo había estaba mal en él. Algo se había roto. Tal vez haya sido un caso de inocencia perdida, pero Isabelle sentía que era algo más.

Alec espero a que Isabelle dijera algo más, algún tipo de disculpa o algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, pero ella solo se limitó a mirar la nada con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados. Muy callada y pensativa. Alec se fue de la habitación con cansancio. Debería entenderla un poco. Tal vez fuera él un insensible.

…

Por alguna razón (Que había ignorado por completo) Alec le había prohibido a Jace salir de la casa. Este asintió obediente y subió a su habitación para tiempo después alistarse para salir. Algo andaba mal, Jace lo sabía. La forma en la que Isabelle actuaba (tan irritada), como actuaba Alec (misterioso y alarmado), la tensión en su casa y que Alec haya creído en las palabras de Jace tan fácilmente (aunque no supiera de la cita) lo hacían darse cuenta de que algo le estaban escondiendo. Algo que tenía que ver con él. Estaba seguro de ello. Si no, ¿Porque ocultarle cosas?

Pero por alguna razón sabía que si quería respuestas no podía buscarlas en su casa sino en el instituto. Iría ahí a buscar a Clary, saldrían a comer algo y luego él la acompañaría de nuevo al instituto, donde de paso se encargaría de investigar un poco. Matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Se vio al espejo algo preocupado. No había mucho del Jace de hace solo semanas. Estaba un poco más delgado, su anguloso rostro y facciones estaban oscurecidas. No había nada que denotara la luz que en algún momento su piel, ojos y cabello irradiaba, tenía grandes ojeras que amenazaban con arruinar un poco más el rostro el muchacho.

Debería dormir mejor, pensó. Pero los sueños lo aturdían de una forma que pesaba admitirlo. Con ese pensamiento abandono la casa. Se asomó a la ventana. Su cuarto daba a la calle pero estaba en un segundo piso. Salto al árbol que estaba junto a la ventana y se bajó de este con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Max lo vio a distancia y sonrió con malicia.

-Ese es mi hermanito –dijo cuándo Jace se había ido.

Jace fue hacia uno de los peores barrios en toda Nueva York. Ahí había ido varias veces a arruinar motos demoniacas de vampiros estúpidos y disfrutar con la reacción que tenían. Pero hoy era distinto. Se preparó para poner su más insulsa cara de inocencia y respiro con dificultad. Toco la puerta y una vampira le mostro los dientes enojada.

-Cazador de Sombras –le dijo.

-Te alegrara escuchar que no estoy aquí por parte de la clave, para tu mala fortuna no vine a jugar. Necesito hablar con Raphael.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a dejar pasar solo por que quieras hablar con Raphael?

Jace suspiro exhausto y con agilidad logró pasar engañando a la vampira.

Todos lo miraban expectantes, como quien ve un delicioso caramelo después de un día comiendo sal.

-¡Raphael! ¿Dónde estás?

El muchacho se asomó por los pisos de arriba.

-¿Un Nefilim aquí? ¿A que debo esta inesperada y poco agradable sorpresa? –dijo con tono meloso.

-Vengo a proponerte un interesante trato.

Jace vio que tras de Raphael estaba Simon, intentando huir… de él. Jace se sorprendió.

-¡Sabia que eras un cobarde, pero has pasado de mis expectativas! –le grito.

Simon se voltio a verlo fastidiado.

-Venía a ver a un viejo amigo, por desgracia tuve que retirarme, no me gusta juntarme con la basura.

-¿Le dices basura a tu propio amigo? ¡Vaya!

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto Raphael, su tono se volvió duro de repente.

-Hablare contigo en privado –dijo Jace. Raphael lo pensó unos segundos.

-Déjenlo subir –dijo molesto.

Al cabo de unos segundos Jace estaba subiendo. Simon había desaparecido y Raphael caminaba delante de él. Jace se preguntó porque tendría tanta confianza. Después de todo tenia tras de sí a un Cazador de Sombras. Entraron a un despacho grande. En él había un librero aun lado, un escritorio simple y una silla de cuero.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Raphael serio- ¿Algún problema con la clave?

-No vengo por parte de la clave, vengo a pedir un favor.

-¿Un favor? –los ojos de Raphael se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-Más bien un trato –Jace empezó a jugar, casi sin saberlo, con un hilillo que colgaba de su manga.

-Te escucho –dijo sin ocultar la sorpresa que el enorme descaro de Jace le provocaba.

-Necesito una de tus motos, que vuele si es posible.

Raphael se rio secamente.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a dar una?

-Es preferible perder una a perder muchas. Hay mucha agua bendita de donde yo vengo.

Raphael se tornó serio de nuevo.

-¿Así que tú eres el gracioso? –Dijo- la clave…

-¿La clave? No creo que este tipo de daños estén en los acuerdos. Aunque podrías buscarlo mientras yo elijo una moto.

-¿No te iras sin una?

Jace sonrió.

-Quiero que sepas que a mí no me afectan tus amenazas, pero no logro tolerarte –dijo Raphael levantándose- ¿Cuándo la devuelves?

-No sé –Jace pareció pensativo- me gustaría utilizarla un poco.

-Toma una y te vas rápido, Cazador de Sombras.

Jace tomo una y vio la hora. Solo funcionan en la noche. Entonces Jace se sentó a esperar que el sol se ocultara.

…

Simon llego a la dirección. La casa era bonita y a simple vista se veía acogedora. Era de dos pisos, tenía un pequeño jardín en la parte delantera. Se imaginó que la casa por dentro debería sería grande. Isabelle se asomó por la ventana y luego desapareció.

-Hola –una voz familiar lo sobresalto un poco. Simon sonrió.

-Isabelle.

Ella camino hasta ponerse junto a él. Siempre había sido un poco más alta, pero ahora, Simon se veía todavía más bajo junto a ella.

-A veces no sé que tengo en la cabeza –dijo ella- volviendo a reencontrarme con un viejo amor en estos tiempo.

-Dios, hasta hablas como Maryse.

Isabelle rio.

-Siempre me he parecido un poco más a mi madre.

-¡Por supuesto! La única diferencia es…

-Que soy más joven –interrumpió Isabelle.

-Iba a decir más bella –susurro Simon.

Isabelle se sonrojo.

-¿Por qué querías que nos viéramos?

-No lo sé –dijo Simon- creo que sigues siendo mi _capricho _favorito.

"_Soy para ti un maldito capricho, vete, no te quiero volver a ver jamás"._ _Y Simon cabizbajo se alejó de ella._

_-_No te parece que pasado mucho tiempo para venir a hablar sobre los viejos tiempos.

-Si pero los extraño, los viejos momentos.

-¿Y Clary como esta? –suspiro Isabelle resignada.

-Creciendo, otra vez. Sigue siendo muy maja. Y si esperas que te pregunte por el cretino no lo hare. Ya le he visto.

-¿Y bien?

-Es un imbécil. Pensé que una familia tal vez lo cambiaria pero no lo hizo. Hoy entro a la guarida de los vampiros como si fuera Pedro por su casa…

-¿A dónde fue? –pregunto alarmada.

-¿N-no lo sabias?

Isabelle frunció el ceño.

-Le voy a matar.

…

-Me encuentro muy emocionado –dijo Sebastian a la nada.

Un niño pequeño de ojos dorados y de un hermoso cabello rubio se encontró sorprendido al ver a su padre tan eufórico.

-Muy, muy emocionado –volvió a decir y de un momento a otro se volvió a poner frio y duro- ¿Sabes porque? –Miro al niño con rudeza- Porque voy a hacer de Morgenstern una enorme familia. Una familia de poder que cambiara el mundo. Y Clary me ayudara, y tú también.

-¿Y Jonathan? –pregunto el niño. Sebastian lo miro unos segundos. Quería romperle la cara con solo verlo. Lo odiaba.

-¿Qué importa ese bastardo?

El niño bajo la mira, no le gustaba que su padre se avergonzara de él de esa manera.

-Cuando no te necesite –dijo Sebastian – no tendrás que preocuparte por él. ¿Sabes porque? Porque te iras directo al infierno con él. O no. Tú no tienes alma. Te podrirás aquí.

Y se fue. El niño aguantaba las lágrimas en sus ojos, cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse las lágrimas cayeron débilmente por sus mejillas y su rostro se tornó de un rojo pálido. Apretó los puños a sus costados e intento no hipar mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba a su habitación.

El niño se acostó en su pequeña cama. El cuarto era, solo por poco, un poco más grande que un baño y no tenía luz eléctrica. Aunque no la necesitaba del todo. Aquella habitación era helada siempre. Abrió su libreta. En ella aparecía una falsa identificación que se había creado el mismo. En ella aparecía su nombre, su edad y una fecha que se inventó como su cumpleaños.

-Stephen Morgenstern, ocho años, quince de Julio –dijo en voz alta para no sentirse solo. La voz de Sebastian irrumpió en su mente.

"_Tú no eres un Morgenstern, eres un sucio Herondale"_

Y el desprecio en la voz de Sebastian hizo que el niño arrancara esa hoja y la tirara lejos.

"Entonces me iré" pensó "tal vez así me llegue a apreciar un poco"

Entonces tomo un morral y metió su ropa (Que era tres conjuntos de combate) y salió con sigilo.

Un hombre con rostro oculto y un ropaje negro, sucio y un poco dañado era quien lo cuidaba, al verlo con el morral frunció el ceño enojado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Pregunto con voz ronca, Stephen, quien no lo había visto, pego un sobresalto.

-A-Agatha me… me ha hecho una comida –dijo, su corazón latía muy aprisa.

-¿Y el morral?

-Quiero llevarme algo para después, pero no quiero que mi padre me vea llevando comida a la habitación. Tal vez se moleste –mintió de improviso.

-Te acompaño –dijo el hombre, Stephen asintió. La cocina estaba justo al lado de la puerta de salida, pero la puerta estaba vigilada desde dentro y desde fuera. Tal vez podría salir por la ventana de cocina, pero Agatha estaría ahí y el hombre descubriría que le había mentido y lo golpearía. Maquinaba a toda prisa una solución. ¿Qué hacer? Al llegar Agatha no estaba. El hombre se tomó unos segundos para voltearse y buscarla, momento que el niño aprovecho para abrir la ventana. La brisa era muy fresca, por fortuna él estaba muy abrigado. Tenía una estela en su bolsillo y un cuchillo serafín en su zapato. Tiro el bolso y salto con agilidad. El hombre se volvió y se sorprendió al ver al niño intentando escapar.

-¡Niño del demonio! –Gruño- ¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos de encima!

Stephen se imaginó que no podría quedar peor que el hombre, y eso de alguna manera lo animo. El hombre salió despavorido tras de él, pero él estaba escondido, sin respirar, intentando tranquilizarse para que el hombre no escuchara el latido de su corazón. El hombre se quitó la especie de antifaz que tenía dejando al descubierto la deformada cara y empezó a oler. Y acercarse al niño. Stephen había olvidado su buen olfato, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Se desnudó por completo y dejo todo dentro del árbol donde estaba escondido. Salió un poco asustado y lanzo una piedra, lo que distrajo al hombre pero no evito que dejara de poner atención a su olfato. Escalo el árbol con facilidad, agradeciendo el entrenamiento y dio paso a huir en las ramas. Noto que ya no lo seguían, entonces busco en alguna parte civilización. Se encontró con una carretera, suspiro cansado. No tenía nada más que su ropa interior (Que agradecía que fuera larga) y el frio lo estaba azotando. Entonces empezó a correr y por fortuna empezó a ver rastros de lo que parecía gente.

-Una mujer lo vio y se tapó con la mano la boca.

-¡Dios, pobre criatura! ¿Qué haces así por la calle? Pescaras un resfrió.

-Soy huérfano –mintió abrazándose.

-Déjame llevarte a un lugar… -dijo ella y le tomo la mano con cuidado, ella no le había visto con claridad. Sonrió incluso en la oscuridad de la noche- Eres muy guapo.

Y Stephen se sonrojo. Porque nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan bonito en toda su vida. Porque no sabía que en realidad era guapo. Porque aquello era lo que algún día había pedido. Entonces abrazo a la mujer, pensando que era un idiota sentimental.

-Usted lo es más –dijo con voz llorosa.

La mujer paso su mano por el cabello rubio del muchacho y sonrió aún más. Se quitó la chaqueta y lo arropo.

-Si pudiera me quedaría contigo.

El niño sonrió.

-Si pudiera me casaría con usted.

Y ella le sonio aún más, se subieron juntos a un taxi. Llegaron a un orfanato una media hora después. La mujer se despidió de el con un beso en la frente y lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Stephen vio alejarse a la mujer, todavía tenía la chaqueta y el perfume de ella encima.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto la mujer del orfanato.

-Stephen Herondale –dijo el niño muy seguro.

…

Jace legaba tarde. Aunque estaban en invierno había tardado un poco en caer la noche y había pasado casi una hora. Llego al instituto y busco a Clary en el. El instituto era enorme. No la hallaría tan fácilmente.

"¿Por qué no le habré pedido el numero?" Se preguntó enojado "Soy un imbécil"

Vio de reojo un cabello rojo. Se volvió y vio a Clary. Quedaron frente a frente. Ella parecía molesta y se dio la vuelta.

-Te tengo una sorpresa –dijo caminando tras ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Me harás esperar una hora más?

-Valdrá la pena.

-¿Que?

-Ver el mundo a mi manera -y sonrió.

Clary no pudo evitar negarle algo si lo ponía así, si lo hacía con esa sonrisa.

-Está bien –dijo, Jace le tomo de la mano y salieron juntos. Mostro la moto con orgullo.

-Bien, una moto. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? –Dijo desanimada.

Jace sonrió con complicidad.

-Sera un poco distinto.

…

-¡Mas despacio! ¡Nos vamos a matar! –Clary agarraba con fuerza la cazadora de cuero que tenía Jace, podía sentir, por el movimiento de sus hombros, que estaba disfrutando de la reacción de la chica.

Clary había visto todo maravillado. Era hermoso ver Nueva York desde esa altura. La ciudad se veía despierta y el mundo mágico parecía también despierto y preparado para comenzar su "día" todo estaba resultando bien hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba a una enorme altura, con una moto que no poseía ninguna protección.

-¿Es segura? –grito Clary.

-No lo sé –dijo Jace- he arruinado varias de estas motos, tal vez esta también este un poco dañada. Podríamos caer en cualquier momento.

Y entonces Clary volvió a mirar hacia abajo y no vio la belleza de la noche sino una muerte segura y dolorosa. En especial dolorosa.

-¡Bájame ahora!

-Tengo hambre –grito Jace- vamos a comer algo por ahí.

Clary hundió su rostro en la chaqueta de Jace.

-Comamos en el instituto –dijo con miedo. Jace no alcanzo a escucharla.

-Jamás he aterrizado con una de estas cosas, así que agárrate fuerte de mí.

Clary lo tomo aún más fuerte de la chaqueta. Parecía que iban a aterrizar bien, pero la moto pego un enorme respingo al tocar el asfalto lo que provoco que ambos jóvenes estuvieran a punto de caer.

-¿…Y que quieres de comer?

-Quiero volver al instituto –dijo Clary molesta.

Jace le sonrió.

-Estamos bastante lejos y dudo que tengas un céntimo para irte en bus.

Clary apretó los puños.

-Pizza –dijo después de unos segundos.

Jace le ofreció el brazo que ella ignoro y ambos caminaron hasta el puesto.

-¿Así conquistas a todas las chicas?

-Generalmente ellas son quienes tratan de conquistarme –dijo.

-Cómo eres todo un Adonis –dijo molesta. Jace bajo la mirada intentando esconder una risita. Clary se sintió estúpida.

"Él es un Adonis" dijo luego una idea hizo que sonriera "Y Adonis murió joven, bello… y por idiota"

Comieron en silencio. Jace se veía pensativo y despistado. Clary tomaba cada segundo en verlo, sus gesto, su manera elegante de moverse, su porte arrogante… tal vez no estuviera enamorada, pero era seguro que le atraía mucho.

-¿Cuáles con tus intereses? –pregunto Clary incomoda por el silencio.

-Rescatar princesas para después violarlas.

-Eso no está bien.

-No, no lo está. Mucho en mí no está bien.

-¿Porque?

-No lo sé, creo que algo me falta. ¿No has tenido nunca esa sensación de que olvidaste toda tu vida?

-No –dijo Clary- Deberías hablarlo con tus amigos.

-No tengo –dijo Jace- sé que tengo un parabati… ¿O no? Lo olvide.

Clary se sorprendió. Ese tipo de cosas sencillamente no se olvidaban. Vio en Jace algo más. Vio en una grieta el alma de Jace. Confundida, solitaria, triste…

-Mi tutor dice que no puedo tener un parabati. Su esposa insiste en que sí, pero él es bastante terco.

-Tal vez el viejo esta traumado porque su parabati termino siendo un pato.

-¿Un pato?

-Sip, uno que lo espiaba a todas horas.

Clary le sonrió apoyando el rostro en la palma de la mano.

-¿Sera que Jace Lightwood no le gustan los patos?

-Los patos que miran desafiantes –rectifico. Miro en su bolsillo y prendió el celular.

_Isabelle. 46 llamadas perdidas_.

-Es hora de volver –dijo mostrando la pantalla de su celular- tengo una cita con la muerte y espero no llegar muy tarde.

…

Clary entro al instituto despidiéndose tímidamente de Jace con un beso en la mejilla. Este se había sorprendido pero parecía inmutable. La vio mientras se marchaba.

Poco después entro al instituto también. Busco en la biblioteca, sin saber que buscar. Se halló buscando álbumes que Isabelle había escondido. En ella había unas cartas, fotos e inclusive una película. Sonrió al encontrar aquello. Eso era una pista. Estaba dispuesto a irse hasta que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Una enojada Isabelle se encontraba en el umbral con el látigo en su mano brillando con fuerza.

-Te he pillado –dijo con una sonrisa. Jace tiro todo lo que en sus manos traía, el álbum se abrió dejando al descubierto una foto donde aparecía Isabelle, Alec… y el padre de Jace.

-¿Por qué me parezco tanto a él? –Pregunto- Dime la verdad, Izzy…

¿Izzy? Le había llamado mama, Isabelle, pero nunca Izzy.

-No toques eso –dijo y le tomo con fuerza de la mano- vámonos.

Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No está bien mirar en un pasado que está destruido.

Jace se dejó guiar hasta la casa. Isabelle no había ni siquiera dicho una palabra. Al llegar Jace subió a su habitación y se acostó con cansancio. Espero poder dormir esa noche.

…..

Isabelle hizo una llamada.

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a un mago.

-¿_Un mago? ¿Para qué?_

-Borrar para siempre los recuerdos de Jace –dijo Isabelle caminando con nerviosismo de un lugar otro.

…

Siento que me has mentido –dijo con la mirada perdida, la lluvia ahora venía de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas. Jace apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

-Jamás lo he hecho –su voz apenas era un susurro.

-¡Crees que no lo sé! Eres una farsa Jonathan Herondale…

-Intento protegerte –dijo Jace en un grito, todo empezó a oscurecerse. Quedo solo en un espacio vacío.

"_Te ayude protegerla… a los dos"_

"_¿No te conozco de alguna parte?"_

"_La joven más hermosa que se ha cruzado por mi mente"_

"_No está bien mirar en un pasado que está destruido"_

Jace se despertó con la respiración entrecortada_._

_¿Qué ha sido eso? _Se preguntó al borde de la locura. Algo lo hizo levantarse de repente _"¿Quién es Jonathan Herondale?" _


	5. Capitulo 4

**Nota: Gracias por los reviews :3 a:** **yocel, Astrid Wayland, Divergent4y6, evelyn09, cazadora100, paochiss64 … Queria invitarlas también a que escuchen la canción de Green Day whatsername y me dicen que tal la canción y el fanfic (Aunque no se parece realmente: p) Muchas Gracias**

**Att: BBN**

**Capítulo 4.**

_**"El que vive de esperanzas, muere de sentimiento"**_

_**Benjamín Franklin**_

Max había vuelto. Su rostro era una especie interrogante.

-¿Dónde estoy? –logro articular.

Robert Lightwood abrazo al niño.

-Estas vivo –dijo su voz se perdió en medio del llanto. Su esposa se colocó junto a él, abrazando al niño y los tres lloraron como una familia. Alec llego y los vio. Su corazón se estrujo lo suficiente para sentir una especie de dolor.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí. La clave prohibió este… tipo de cosas.

Isabelle, que estaba parada junto a sus padres, seguía sin reaccionar. Hubiera dado la vida por volver a ver a Max, pero por alguna razón deseaba que desapareciera. Tal vez porque fue Sebastian (aunque de manera indirecta) era quien lo había traído de regreso y nada bueno traía él.

Alec la vio un poco pálido.

-¿Sabes porque lo revivió?

-Manipulación tal vez –dijo Isabelle en un susurro.

Alec sabía que Jace había adorado a Max y Max a él. Tal vez creyó que trayéndolo de regreso haría que Jace cayera en su trampa.

-Están un poco más grande –observo el niño.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la muerte de Max y mientras el no había cambiado en lo absoluto, el tiempo para sus padres y hermanos había sido notorio.

-Ese no es Max –dijo Isabelle de repente. Max la miro y luego bajo la vista a sus manos.

-Veo perfecto –dijo con una sonrisa- veo perfecto y sin lentes.

…

La clave se impresiono mucho de ver al niño. Este estaba _realmente_ vivo. Mientras los otros resucitados habían muerto tras la desaparición de Sebastián, el niño estaba vivo. Los hermanos silenciosos buscaron en Max algo, pero no lo encontraron. El niño tampoco se acordaba de como había muerto ni que había después de la vida. Su visión no era lo único que había cambiado. Su piel estaba nueva, como si nunca hubiera vivido antes. Sus intereses también lo habían hecho, se empezó a volver fuerte, cada vez más ágil. No había mucho del Max de antes. Preguntaba por Jace, nadie le sabía explicar a sí que ignoraban esas preguntas. Tiempo después Max dejo de preguntar, como si supiera donde estaba exactamente Jace. Dejo de pasar tiempo con sus padres y más con los hermanos silenciosos que lo observaban, esperando algún cambio.

Querían volver todo a la normalidad pero puesto que el niño no dependía de nada para vivir tendrían que matarlo otra vez, algo que los dejaba en un lugar muy incómodo. Al final (como el niño no tenía la culpa, ni nadie alrededor) no hubo castigo ni muerte. Max vivió siempre cerca de los hermanos silenciosos, sin formar ningún vínculo, porque él no los necesitaba.

…

Sebastián vio con desprecio al hombre que se rendía a sus pies. Stephen había escapado y había burlado una excelente guardia. En cierta parte se sentía enorgullecido.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, padre?

-Tu hermano se ha escapado –dijo Sebastian suavemente.

El niño de unos diez años abrió sus ojos verdes.

-Pero eso es culpa de la guarda –dijo intentando defenderlo- ¿Cómo un niño se ha podido escapar?

-En parte –admitió con sorna- pero me ha enseñado que le he subestimado –le miro con una sonrisa –la primera vez que tu intentaste escapar tenías su edad.

El niño cruzo los brazo mirándolo enojado, pero aun así con una sonrisa.

-Era menor –dijo con orgullo.

Sebastian había tenido que liar con él personalmente. Había sido desde siempre un niño problemático mientras Stephen había sido, aunque un poco rebelde, taciturno y obediente.

-Vamos a buscarle –dijo. El niño lo miro desafiante.

-No quiero ir –dijo.

-Tienes que ir William, así tal vez evites que lo mate –advirtió. El único punto débil que había encontrado en él era su hermano menor.

-Pero entonces me invitaras a McDonald's.

No podía negarse a los caprichos del niño. Supuso que a su padre le habría encantado William de haberlo conocido.

-Bien –accedió con rudeza. Revolvió un poco el cabello niño, que era de exactamente su mismo color, y le sonrió- vete ya.

Él se fue. Uno de los secuaces presentes le miro confundido.

-Le tratas diferente que el otro.

-Porque ellos no son iguales.

-¿Y que los hace diferentes? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-Stephen se parece mucho a su padre, además William es más habilidoso.

-¿Y? que William no se parezca a su padre no lo hace hijo tuyo.

-Mi padre quería más a Jace, aunque era más débil, aunque no era su hijo realmente, aunque me tenía a mi… -dijo, aunque sus palabras eran triste su tono era igual de duro- Quiero a William, quiero que él sea nuestra criatura, lo que nos mantenga unidos a Clary y a mi mientras ella da a luz un verdadero Morgenstern.

-¿Y después?

-No tengo intenciones de matar a William –dijo Sebastian cortante- si es lo que quieres saber.

-¿Y crees que el vivirá contigo sabiendo que tu mataste a su hermano?

-Todavía no le he matado, además él no se tiene que enterar de que Stephen está muerto.

-Le mentiras.

-No del todo. Porque el realmente se largara de este planeta con su padre –Y sonrió mientras decía aquello.

…

Stephen estaba vestido con una ropa que le quedaba un poco grande. Era usada y estaba lavada con detergente con olor a bebe. No le gustaba para nada ese olor. Robo una mochila y de la alacena se llevó un litro de jugo de naranja en caja y unos cuantos panes. Se iba a ir cuando de improviso vio en la ventana una bandeja de recién horneadas galletas con chocolate. Escucho a la mujer canturrear mientras se acercaba a la cocina. Se escondió bajo la mesa y se asomó, unos tres niños más estaban tras la mujer.

-Solo una.

-No son para ustedes –dijo la mujer exhausta- ¿Por qué no van a jugar con el niño nuevo? Me han dicho que es muy guapo.

Guapo. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba que lo llamaban así. Se enrojeció sintiéndose feliz.

Los niños hablaron entre ellos un segundo y se volvieron a buscarlo. Stephen se quería quedar, parecía ser uno de los lugares más agradables del mundo, pero si lo hacía Sebastian podría volver por él y también podría hacerles daño. El niño suspiro triste, la mujer saco del horno la otra bandeja y al poner la en la ventana miro la otra que se encontraba vacía a excepción de una nota.

_Estaban deliciosas, gracias. Por cierto me iré por unos días._

_Stephen Herondale._

La mujer salió preocupada buscando al niño. Stephen escucho que lo llaman, entonces se tapó los oídos para evitar la sensación de culpabilidad y de vacío que lo empezaba a llenar.

…

Clary se despertó y volviendo en si se dio la vuelta para ver el día. El sol empezaba a colarse por su ventana y llenaba todo de una agradable luz. Al levantarse, en el piso de su habitación encontró una nota.

_Espero que hayas tenido un lindo sueño, ¿Sabías que eres hermosa mientras duermes? Yo sí, eres casi como un ángel, como mi ángel…_

_ATT: J.M_

¿J.M? ¿Quién demonios era ese? Tal vez aquel loco se había equivocado de puerta. O tal vez habría sido Jace… nah, se equivocaron y con ese pensamiento Clary boto el papel.

…

-Isabelle… ¿Cómo se llamaba mi padre? –pregunto por millonésima vez.

-Jace no lo sé, te juro que ya lo olvide.

-¿Se llamaba Jonathan Herondale?

Isabelle lo pensó unos segundos.

-Él era mi hermano adoptivo –dijo Isabelle- era un idiota, como tú. ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

Jace imagino que Isabelle se alteraría si él le dijera que se le había pasado por la mente, así que improviso.

-Lo escuche… por el instituto.

-¿En serio? –Isabelle pareció sorprendida- ¿No me estas mintiendo?

-Nunca –dijo colocando su más inocente sonrisa.

-¿Has visto a Max? –pregunto Isabelle después de unos minutos de silencio. Jace, quien estaba comiendo una torre de panqueques despego su vista del plato y la miro.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

-Nada, pero hace un tiempo que no lo veo.

-Yo le vi –dijo con una sonrisa- tiene una novia.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-El me lo dijo y está muy enamorado. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Que si estaba entre vivir sin ella y morir, prefería morir.

-¿Y no sabes quién es esa chica?

Jace negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

-Voy a salir, tengo cosas que hacer.

Isabelle frunció el ceño, pero no le impidió salir. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Necesitaba su hogar solo para llevar a cabo su plan.

…

Jace fue al instituto buscando quien era Jonathan Herondale. Desde hacía mucho quería infiltrarse en los registros de los Nefilim y por fin había dado con una excusa.

Reviso y encontró el historial de Jonathan, una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios y con sigilo salió y se apresuró a la biblioteca leyendo toda su vida.

…

-Aquí no está –dijo el hombre. Sebastian asintió, Will tras de ellos sonreía burlonamente.

-Fue más listo que ustedes –dijo el muchacho- obviamente es algo que se aprende entre hermanos.

En su infantil rostro bailaban las llamas de la entrada del orfanato. Sebastian habría querido destruirlo por completo. Pero el niño lo había retado a que no podía conseguir las cosas de otra manera. El había logrado evitar que destruyeran el orfanato con niños inclusive. En la mano de Sebastian estaba la nota.

-No tiene adonde ir –dijo Sebastian- será fácil hallarlo.

-Hay todo un mundo donde esconderse –dijo Will con una sonrisa- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez nunca lo halles…

Sebastian pareció molesto. Ese momento no era bueno para hacer relucir su encanto, pero…

-¿Y McDonald's?

-Después de encontrarlo –dijo Sebastian duramente. Tomo con fuerza al niño del brazo y juntos se subieron al auto que los adentraba más en Nueva York.

…

Jace había leído la vida del joven con mucho interés. Era una vida triste, pero el muchacho parecía verlo todo de modo en que le sacara provecho a la situación. Sus ojos bailaron expectantes.

Clarissa Fairchild/Morguestern.

_¿Se casó con la hija de Valentín? _

A los dieciocho.

_Y arruino su vida tan joven_ –pensó con burla.

Poco después concibieron su primer hijo.

_Y se nota que no desperdiciaron tiempo_

Muertos tras combate con Jonathan Morguestern, hermano de una de las víctimas. Rastros de una magia perdida y nuevas runas. El cuerpo de Clary nunca fue encontrado.

Jace sabía que la vida de un cazador estaba llena de muerte, pero por alguna razón, esa vida y esas muertes causaban algo diferente. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que jamás Isabelle lo había mencionado. Cerró el libro un poco decepcionado y tras levantarse encontró con una foto. Una foto suya… imposible. Debía de ser su padre. Registró más buscando alguna otra foto y se encontró con una de la ceremonia de la boda. La metió en su bolsillo y salió en busca de respuestas. Aquello no tenía sentido. Para nada tenía sentido.

…

_¿Cómo he llegado yo a esta situación_? –se preguntaba Alec.

-¿N-no consideras que soy un poco mayor para ti?

¿Mayor? ¿Acaso él no tenía 800 años? Magnus no le presto mucha atención. Ese no era el momento de andar hablando.

Alec había buscado a Magnus con la intención de ayudarle a conseguir una forma de dar con el mapa de la cabeza de Jace. Se fueron hasta llegar a la casa del brujo que Alec había matado. La casa en si no era tan grande lo verdaderamente impresionante era su enorme jardín. Era casi el triple de la casa.

-¿Dónde crees que tenga los archivos?

-Creo que a nuestro amigo no le gusta mezclar el trabajo y su hogar –dijo en respuesta Magnus viendo una pequeña puerta en medio de la nada. Alec no la había notado. Al entrar descubrieron que era un pequeño estudio. Estaba lleno de libros y estaba muy bien clasificado. Había uno que decía: Trabajos. Alec empezó a buscar el nombre.

-No creo que este aquí –dijo Magnus- ¿Si fueras un brujo y tuvieras el trabajo mejor pagado y más importante de tu vida donde lo guardarías?

-Eres un brujo, tú deberías saberlo.

-Yo lo guardaría en la casita del Presidente Miau. ¿Crees que él tenga un gato? –dijo después de pensarlo un poco.

-Si es tan importante debe estar muy bien escondido…

-…Y en un lugar poco predecible –termino Magnus.

-Bueno, comencemos por buscar en la casa. Es más fácil descartarla primero.

Entraron y registraron primero la sala, la cocina, las escaleras, el baño y por ultimo entraron al único cuarto. Era grande, debía ser la habitación más grande, tenía un enorme ropero y varios cuadros, una cama enorme que se veía mullida con varias almohadas. Alec tuvo el impulso de descansar y se tiro en la cama.

-Si no está aquí está en el jardín.

-No creo que estemos buscando bien –dijo Magnus- debía esconderlo con magia.

-¿Y porque no lo buscas con magia? Digo, debes poder hacerlo.

-Podría leer lecturas de magia, pero no sé si te has dado cuenta que un brujo vivió aquí por mucho tiempo…

-¿Entonces es imposible –pregunto Alec- hallar el mapa?

-No, solo hay que ser pacientes y observadores, supongo.

Alec un poco sonrojado y con el peso de la culpa coloco sus manos tras se cabeza y empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente. Magnus lo veía un poco apartado.

-¿Ya estás cansado? Los años no pasan por si solos…

-Hace un tiempo que no descanso como debería –interrumpió Alec- todo esto me tiene la cabeza hecha una mierda.

Magnus entendió y se sentó en la punta de la cama.

-Podría hacerte un masaje –sugirió Magnus- Para romper tu tensión.

Alec se sentó sin pensarlo. Si lo hubiera pensado se hubiera enrojecido antes de negar rotundamente. Magnus empezó a masajear un poco duro los tensos y fuertes hombros del muchacho, ¿Como el gran mago de Brooklyn podría caer tan bajo? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que Alec tenía algo que ver con eso.

-A veces me pregunto que hubiera sido de nosotros dos.

Aquello sorprendió a Magnus.

-También lo he hecho. ¿Crees que habíamos hecho lo correcto?

-No, nunca he pensado que haya sido lo correcto –dijo Alec con una risa triste- pero tú sí. Estuviste convencido todo el tiempo.

Tiempo… Alec no iba a ser eterno. Y tenía solo ese momento. Entonces dejo a un lado el masaje y respiro un poco del aroma de él. Seguía siendo el aroma más perturbador y atractivo del mundo y casi sin poder contenerse empezó a besarle el cuello. A cada sensación Alec se estremecía más y cada vez se sonrojaba más, cosa que hacía que el brujo degustara más el sabor del chico. Una llamada daño el momento. Magnus con una mueca de aburriendo le pidió que contestara.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Alec intentando normalizar su respiración.

-Necesito que nos veamos –dijo Jace seguro.

-¿A ocurrido algo? –Alec miro a Magnus que de repente parecía interesado en el cuarto- estoy en medio de algo importante.

-Te espero a dos cuadras de Taki´s –dijo antes de cortar.

Alec suspiro con pesadez.

-Tengo que irme –dijo, tras de Magnus había un cuadro.

_En los lugares más inesperados_.

-¿Tú crees que un cuadro sea un buen escondite? –pregunto Alec. Magnus pareció impresionado.

-Busquemos –dijo con actitud renovada.

Alec asintió. Jace tendría que esperar.

…

Sebastian estaba empezando a molestarse y a impacientarse. El hombre había intentado buscarlo con el olfato, pero eran tantas personas que no estaba seguro. Además el olor del niño debió haber cambiado durante ese día.

-¿Puedo ir al baño? –pregunto Will.

-No –respondió Sebastian.

-No es justo, quiero ir…

-Los niños buenos van al baño antes de salir.

-Pero salimos hace mucho…

-¿Y dónde piensas ir al baño? Estamos en medio de la ciudad.

-Entonces vamos al parque –dijo con una sonrisa. A menos de una cuadra había un pequeño parque con un estanque y unas bancas bastante arbolado. Sebastian lo miro enojado.

-Intenta hacer una jugarreta y te juro que será la última –dijo tomando el delicado rostro de tal manera en que mirara su expresión. Will asintió y se bajó del carro.

Camino un poco entre los árboles y con voz baja empezó a llamar a su hermano. Entre los arbustos escucho un ruido y se asomó con sigilo. En posición fetal se encontraba su hermano.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –preguntó. El niño alzo su mirada y al ver a Will sonrió antes de volver a tener una mirada triste.

-¿Me han pillado? Oh, cielos… -dijo el niño preocupado. Will sonrió.

-¿De qué hablas? Si todavía no nos hemos escapado.

-¿Ah no?

-Vamos antes de que se den cuenta –dijo tomando de la muñeca a su hermano y corriendo lo más silenciosamente posible.

…

Jace caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Perdido en sus pensamientos se tropezó con un hombre que lo miro como si fuera la peor peste del mundo.

-Perdón –dijo Jace burlón al ver la expresión del tipo.

Este mostro una mueca de asco. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros y su cabello era casi tan pálido como su piel propia.

-¿Sebastian? –pregunto Jace. No sabía muy bien como lo sabía, pero ahora tenía una nueva "información" que se clasificaba en Conocidos sin importancia e Hijos de Puta. Este estaba en la segunda.

-Jace –dijo con una sonrisa- me alegro volver a verte.

Puso su cara más socarrona mientras lo atacaba. Jace esquivo con agilidad el primer golpe, pero no el segundo que venía por detrás y por un hombre al que jamás había visto.

-¿Has encontrado al par de mocosos?

-Si –dijo el hombre- pero no les he atrapado.

-Muy bien –dijo Sebastián colocando las manos tras de su cabeza- llévate al muchacho a la casa, yo iré después con el par.

El hombre tomo a Jace, que aunque estaba poco consiente parecía resistirse y Sebastian empezó a caminar con suavidad, sabiendo que encontraría a los chicos.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Nota: **:3 Sé que esta corto y se que lo subi un poco tarde, pero entre a clases hace poco y ya estoy ocupando mi tiempo :p

Espero que les guste el fanfic :D creo que nos estamos acercando a la trama real…

Gracias a yocel y a cazadora100 quienes son las que han seguido esta historia desde el comienzo XD y a las que les ha gustado y se han quedado enganchadisimas :3 quiero decirles que son geniales! Si hay algún lector silencioso también gracias :3 por esta oportunidad

…

**Capítulo 5.**

_**A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante.**_

_**Oscar Wild.**_

Sebastian, junto al hombre de cara deforme entraron a un edificio destruido que iba a ser prontamente destruido. Busco con atención alguna señal de vida humana sin hallar resultados y luego fue en busca de los niños.

Estaban juntos escondidos tras una muy sucia manta que debieron coger por ahí, escondidos tras un librero en una de las oficinas. Sebastian les quito la manta, enojado.

-Debieron seguir corriendo –dijo, su rostro estaba serio, sus ojos brillaban con furia pero su voz seguía siendo fría e impasible.

-Hace mucho frio –dijo Will.

-Demasiado frio para que los ángeles vuelen –dijo Sebastian ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo.

Era por mucho más bello que un humano cualquiera, tal vez era eso lo que aterraba tanto. Era oscuro, como lo sería una noche sin luna ni estrellas, impredecible, frio, listo, de alguna manera parecía melancólico pero feliz. Una felicidad macabra y tenebrosa.

-¿Cómo nos has encontrado? –pregunto Stephen.

-Oh, sabía que Will debía tener una pista de donde te encontrarías entonces contrate a un hombre para que lo siguiera entonces me trajo hasta aquí. Blackhell hizo el resto.

-¿Por qué no me forzaste a decírtelo todo? Podías hacerlo.

-Sí, pero me pareció mejor de esta forma.

Will frunció el ceño enojado.

-¿Vamos a casa? –pregunto Sebastian. Su voz no era cariñosa. Más que una pregunta, era una orden.

Los dos niños se miraron por unos segundos.

-Está bien –dijo Will- pero queremos ir a McDonald's

-No –dijo y es su voz había una inflexión que jamás había utilizado, al menos no con Will.

-Pero…

Y antes de que si quiera dijera algo Sebastián alzo su imponente mano y le cacheteo. El golpe hizo un gran, aunque corto, estruendo en el pequeño y vacío edificio. La mejilla del muchacho se empezaba a ponerse de un rojo vivo a un tono morado.

-Mi padre decía que la disciplina era la base de todo –dijo con mucha firmeza. Tomo a ambos chicos del brazo y los saco del edificio.

-Ya verán cuando los lleve a casa –dijo el de cara deforme.

….

-Ese es el problema –termino Isabelle. Catarina dejo la taza de café en el plato y se sentó muy erguida.

-No sé en qué podría ayudarte –dijo ella- no creo que tenga remedio realmente. No estamos tratando una enfermedad, estamos tratando recuerdos. Además si Jace no quiere olvidar será imposible que esto pueda servir de algo.

-Está arriesgando su vida… y la de Clary también.

-Clary cometió un error al traerlo primero de nuevo a la vida. Y ella lo sabía.

-Pero cuando volvieron a morir, ellos…

-No –interrumpió- Clary no está viviendo la misma vida, así que no tiene nada que recordar y Jace nunca murió realmente.

-Pero no pueden estar juntos… digo, si pudieran…

-¿Recuerdas la vez en que Clary revivió a Jace? ¿En que el ángel le pregunto qué era lo que más quería y ella pidió a Jace?

Isabelle asintió.

-Esa vez se hizo un pacto –dijo y unió los dedos de las manos, intentando explicarse- Jace tiene una parte ángel que nadie tiene y Sebastian tiene una parte demonio que nadie tiene. Al Jace morir y volver a vivir le estaba dando una oportunidad a alguien como Sebastian de volver a regresar a la vida para mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Ósea que hay una Clary demonio?

-No. Clary fue creada por Valentín.

-Pero Jace y Sebastian también…

-Pero al regresar a la vida ya no fueron creaciones de Valentin. Al regresar son criaturas que forman parte del equilibrio natural.

-¿Entonces Sebastian está vivo?

La mujer ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué crees que la única condición era que Jace y Clary no volvieran a enamorarse?

-¿Evitaban una lucha entre Sebastian y Jace?

-No realmente, el miedo de ellos es que Sebastian rompa el lazo. Lo que haría que su vida no dependería de la de Jace.

-Entonces si uno muere…

-El otro lo hará, sin duda.

-Sigo sin entender nada.

-Hay amenazas peores que la clave, mi pequeña Cazadora de Sombras. Y son esas amenazas las que tienen que evitar.

…

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto Simon.

-Hay que buscar a Jace… -dijo Isabelle seria.

…

-Hola Jace.

Jace acostado en una especie de celda abrió de improviso sus grandes ojos dorados.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi hogar. Esta noche serás mi invitado.

Sebastian se sentó cruzando las piernas y viéndolo con furia.

-Te contare una historia, por favor ponte cómodo –dijo indicando que se acomodara en el suelo mientras él se sentada en la única banca que había. Jace rio por lo bajo.

-Está bien reinita, pero no prometo que vaya a escuchar tu estúpida historia.

-Soy quien puede responder a todas tus preguntas –dijo.

-No lo creo –la voz de Jace sonó desafiante- más bien creo que pretendes dormiré con esa mierda y utilizarme para tu maldito porno gay.

Sebastian parecía encantado con la conversación. Le encantaba ver la esperanza y el ego alto de los demás para luego destruirlo con enorme facilidad. Era una especie de juego que siempre se le había dado muy bien.

-No eres un enorme encanto –dijo con dulzura- y tampoco eres para nada listo o modesto… modesto sobretodo. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en la cantidad de defectos que posees?

-Cuando me da por pensar de noche en mis defectos me quedo dormido inmediatamente –dijo Jace con una sonrisa.

-Oscar Wild –Jonathan pareció impresionado- demasiada cultura para alguien como tú.

-Lo lamento, preciosa. ¿Te ha herido que estoy a tu nivel?

-Jonathan, dime así. Nunca me ha gustado que me llamen Sebastian. Y no, no estas a mi nivel. Eres un fracaso.

-¿Un fracaso? –Pregunto Jace- ¿Eso dices cuando estas resentida?

-Fracaso como persona, como cazador de sombras, –dijo ignorando el anterior comentario- como amigo, como esposo, como padre…

-Lamento decirte que te has confundido –dijo Jace- porque soy soltero y todavía no tengo hijos. Al menos ninguno reconocido.

-Desagradable –comento Jonathan- pero no te traje para hablar de tus relaciones. O tal vez sí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me dejas explicarte –pregunto, Jace asintió cansado- había una vez un hombre y una mujer que se querían mucho…

-¡Podrías dejar la estupidez! Déjame salir de aquí o te arranco los dientes a golpes.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito. Un grito claramente infantil. Llego a Jace como un patada que lo dejo sin aliento y lo hizo levantarse súbitamente.

-Déjame adivinar ¿También eres pederasta?

-Se llama Stephen –dijo Sebastian- como tu padre.

-¿Mi padre? –Jace pareció interesado- ¿Qué sabes tú de él?

-Se llamaba Stephen Herondale.

_El mismo apellido de Jonathan_ –pensó y miro al hombre sentado en la banca con expresión horrorizada.

-Oh, no Dios, no soy familia tuya, no nos une ningún lazo. O al menos ningún lazo sanguíneo. Yo soy Jonathan Morgenstern.

-El hijo de Valentin, ¿No se suponía que al igual que tu papi estabas muerto?

-Ya ves que no.

-¿Qué quieres? La clave…

-¿La clave que? –Jonathan se levantó, Jace que estaba a solo centímetros del hombre no se inmuto. Lo vio con desafío, instándolo a seguir.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –pregunto Jace entre dientes.

-Desaparecerte por completo del mapa, quiero torturarte, quiero oír tus huesos crujir, quiero dormir con el ruido de tus gritos en mis oídos.

-¿Porque? –la voz de Jace no había cambiado. En realidad, la pregunta parecía una especie de sarcasmo. Jonathan se calmó de nuevo y se sentó.

-Había un hombre y una mujer que se querían mucho –dijo sentándose en la banca. Jace tuvo el impulso de golpearlo pero lo reprimió. Aquel loco de circo podría tener respuestas. Se recostó dispuesto a seguir escuchándolo- pero no debían quererse porque ese no era su destino. Ella tenía que ser grande y poderosa y el solo era un estorbo, una distracción, un juego… yo intente guiarla al camino correcto, intente que ella me amara para que ambos cambiáramos todo, intente deshacerme del estorbo. Pero aquella mugre estaba muy pegado a ella, ¿Sabes que paso?

Jace no respondió.

-¡Quedo embarazada! –Dijo como si hubiera sido una verdadera tragedia- y ella seguía encaprichada a él o no más bien "enamorada"… -de repente callo y sus ojos se iluminaron- Will. Ven, ¿Dónde estás?

Pasaron unos minutos de incomodo silencio y luego dos hombres trajeron al niño, Jace se separó de la pared y lo miro con ojos abiertos e impresionados. Se veía maltrecho y golpeado. Tenía la mejilla hinchada y los brazos raspados y la ropa hecha nada, se veía sucio y denotaba cansancio. Vio a Jonathan con rabia.

-Eres un desgraciado… -estaba a punto de atestarle un buen puñetazo cuando uno de los hombres lo tomo y lo alejo. Jonathan acerco el niño a Jace.

-William Heróndale. ¿Verdad que es muy majo?

Jace vio al niño. Tal vez fueran familiares, por el tono extraño de su piel y cabello pero luego el niño alzo la mirada. Los verdes ojos tan familiares…

-Clary…- susurro para sí. Jonathan pareció satisfecho.

-Yo no quería que naciera –admitió Jonathan- pero cuando lo vi no lo pude matar. Se parece a mí.

-Nunca –dijo Will. Jonathan le dio una envenenada mirada junto con una sonrisa.

-Clarissa estará muy feliz de verle.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Clary con todo esto? –pregunto Jace confundido.

-Oh, mucho. Ella es su madre –dijo Jonathan.

-¿Su madre? –Jace rio por lo bajo- entonces no estamos hablando de la misma persona, mi Clary no tiene sino dieciséis años y ese niño unos diez.

-¿Estas… completamente seguro? –pregunto Jonathan con una voz delicada.

Y como si aquello hubiera sido una luz que escondía un trasfondo se vio a si mismo junto a Clary. Ella estaba acostada en una cama de hospital y se veía cansada y feliz. Habían pasado unas semanas desde que había dado a luz. Por algún motivo él lo sabía bien. Estaba cargando con un niño sin cabello y con unos ojos sorprendentemente verdes.

-Se parece a mí –se oyó decir- podía verse y escucharse, como si se tratase de una película.

-No es cierto –dijo Clary estirando sus brazos para acurrucar al niño- este bebe es solo mío.

-¿Así que yo no soy el padre? –Dijo con fingida sorpresa- Me debes una explicación y deberíamos hablar de cómo me lo vas a pagar.

-¿Cómo voy a pagar qué? –pregunto ella. No le había prestado mucha atención a él desde que había estado con el niño. Jace no respondió, le robo un beso y se acostó junto a ella viendo al niño.

Un parpadeo. Aquello fue lo que duro esa especie de viaje. Se encontró viendo fijo al incomodo niño.

-¿Estás jugando con mi mente? –pregunto Jace molesto.

Jonathan alzo los brazos y rio con diversión.

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada aun!

Salió con el niño tras de sí. Este se dio una última vuelta para ver a Jace. El alzo la mirada y el niño sonrió.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Nota:** gracias por los Reviews que me animan a continuar la historia :3, no está de más disculparme un poco por la tardanza u.u y también asegúrales que cualquier crítica pueden colocarla.

**paochiss64: **El hijo es de Jace, pero se parece un poco a los Morgenstern por lo que Jonathan (Sebastian) le ha tomado cariño hasta el punto de quererlo (de una forma un poco rara) como a un hijo.

**cazadora100: **Muchas gracias XD, creo que eres la primera en darme esta oportunidad y te lo agradezco :3** ¡!**

**Duende91: **Muchas gracias :3! es la primera prueba sorpresa que paso en toda mi vida. Party hard! :D me alegro que te haya gustado y tendre en cuenta lo de no enredar tanto la historia. Un placer conocerte :3

**Agradezco también a quienes están leyendo el fanfic y les ha gustado :3 sea anónimo o conocido :3 **

**...**

**Capítulo 6.**

**Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo.**

**Proverbio árabe.**

…

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Alec. Magnus se dio la vuelta con irritación.

-Puedo hacerlo rápido o bien –dijo. El último cuadro. El que esperaba tuviera algún tipo de información. Los otros al ser tocados se deterioraban en seguida. Magnus adujo esto a que estaban en lo correcto y era el los cuadros donde hallarían el mapa de la cabeza de Jace.

-Le he hallado –exclamo Magnus, más para sí que para el muchacho. Alec que había estado despistado se acercó y vio una hoja con un montón de "Cosas indescifrables"

-Quien diría que Jace es tan complicado –dijo en un susurro.

-Todas las mentes son complicadas a su manera –dijo, señalo una hilera que resplandeció un poco al tener contacto con la piel de Magnus- esta es la pared.

Tras la hilera los otros signos resplandecieron, como verificando la verdad de sus palabras.

-¿Y eso es lo que ves cuando entras a la mente de un humano?

-No realmente, pero esto te ayuda mucho. Es como un laberinto –dijo Magnus.

-Y tu meta es llegar a la muralla. ¿Pero no todos son hileras?

-Cada símbolo es un recuerdo, si llego a tocar al menos uno puedo provocar un severo cambio en el muchacho –Magnus lo pensó unos segundos- Aunque eso no sería tan malo. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez lo arregle.

-Lo dudo –dijo Alec- Izzy y yo lo hemos intentado todo.

-¿Inclusive una escuela militar?

-A los nueve años –dijo Alec recordando la vergüenza de tener que sacarlo al día siguiente- dejo calvo al director por decir que se teñía el pelo y sus ojos eran lentes de contacto.

-Superficial –dijo Magnus. Alec alzo una ceja en actitud sarcástica.

-¿En serio? Menos mal que _aquí _no hay nada como eso.

Magnus ignoro el comentario. Ambos iban de camino al instituto, pero por cosas del azar Alec empezó a tocar un tema un poco raro.

-¿Crees que pueda adoptar?

Magnus no le tomo importancia al asunto.

-Creo que sería lindo que alguien me llamara papa –dijo un poco sonrojado, apartando la mirada.

-Creo que un padre debe serlo más por el gusto de la crianza que porque le llamen papa –dijo cortante.

-Tú jamás adoptarías porque serias el abuelo –dijo entre dientes. Magnus fingió no escucharle, mientras reprimía el impulso de reírse.

_No me hagas más difícil odiarte_ –le decía en silencio. Y Alec, como si hubiera escuchado, dejo de prestar atención al brujo para centrarse en sus propios pensamientos.

…

Como si la mente de Jace fuera una sala de proyección, empezó a ver una película, no cualquier película. La película de su vida. O la que había sido. Tal vez el muro se había derrumbado. Imágenes pasaban frente sus ojos fugaces, rápidos, pero claras y firmes. Lo atormentaban un poco y a lo último, casi al final, recordaba ser de nuevo pequeño e inocente, un bebe de nuevo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo fuertemente vigilado por Jonathan, que lo miraba con atención, esperando una reacción. Se preguntó hace cuanto él estaba ahí, a su lado estaba de nuevo el niño.

-… ¿Y ya recordaste todo? –pregunto Jonathan. Jace negó.

-¿Te importa?

-La verdad es que analizar tu pequeña e insignificante mente no es de mi incumbencia, pero como eso me puede afectar… es mejor prevenir que evitar, ¿No?

-¿Qué ocurre conmigo? ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Jace enojado.

Jonathan tomo a Will y lo acerco más a él.

-Este es tu hijo. Creo que su nombre de nacimiento era William, así que se lo deje –dijo con los hombros caídos- Fue el primer hijo de Clarissa.

-Ya me lo has dicho, pero sigue sin tener sentido.

-¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto Jonathan. Jace abrió los ojos con sorpresa- has estado en la misma posición y situación desde hace casi una hora. Debes estar exhausto.

-No lo estoy –aseguro Jace mintiéndose.

Jonathan se encogió de hombros.

-Quieres creer que todo es una farsa, no te culpo, pero sabes que es verdad.

-La verdad es muy subjetiva –dijo Jace con una sonrisa- tú crees que estás diciendo un evangelio y yo creo que has inhalado demasiado de la verde.

-Vaya que eres terco –dijo en un suspiro- no has cambiado mucho.

Will que se había dedico a mirarlo todo con respetuoso silencio se separó un poco de Jonathan y luego tomo aire antes de sonreír.

-No creo que sea terquedad –dijo, su voz era firme- a mí también me parece que has estado jugando demasiado con la naturaleza.

Jonathan frunció el ceño.

-En verdad eres una molestia –dijo tomándolo del brazo. Juntos se fueron y Jace volvió a quedar solo en profunda oscuridad.

…

-¿A qué carajos te refieres con _no encuentro a Jace_?

-He hablado con sus amigos, he ido al instituto, pero no doy con él. ¿Qué haremos Alec? –pregunto Isabella. Jamás la había escuchado tan preocupada. Alec resoplo.

-Ponerle un rastreador apenas vuelva, eso después de castigarlo lo suficiente.

-E-eso no es lo que me preocupa –dijo Isabelle.

-¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

Isabelle lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar. Alec había llegado con Magnus diciendo que podrían restaurar el muro para evitar que Jace recordara, pero a ella se había quedado muda de la vergüenza al aceptar que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde había ido Jace. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de decirlo?

-¿Qué tal si hipotéticamente hablando Sebastián estuviera vivo y tal vez estuviera tras de Jace? –dijo un poco tímida. Magnus se sorprendió al ver a la segura Lightwood en esa situación. Pero para su desgracia Alec, que no se veía feliz o sorprendido, abrió sus ojos azules.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que Sebastián volvió –dijo- y volvió para deshacerse de Jace.

Alec estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando escucharon unos pasos en la entrada. Apareció un mal trecho Jace en el umbral con mirada un poco aturdida.

-¿Alec? ¿Isabelle? –pregunto intentando mantenerse de pie.

Isabelle se acercó corriendo al muchacho. Jace se dejó caer en brazos de Isabelle antes de caer en la inconciencia. Alec lo ayudo a llegar a su habitación mientras Magnus se quedaba revisando un poco del mapa en el santuario.

…

Clary caminaba con un mal presentimiento en las calles de New York. Un grito hizo que la pelirroja se parara en seco y dirigiera su camino hasta la voz que rogaba auxilio. Al llegar al oscuro callejón se dio cuenta de que había caído inocentemente en una trampa. Un demonio estaba al frente suyo, arriba, en lo más alto de los edificios, podía distinguir con claridad la figura de un hombre, atrás suyo se encontraban otros dos hombres más. Clary suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y correr con la vana esperanza de poder atravesar con su cuchillo serafín al par que en ese momento se encontraban impidiendo su paso. Pero algo ocurrió, antes siquiera de poder decir el nombre del cuchillo el hombre que estaba en lo más alto la encerró en una especie de campo invisible. Podía salir, sentía la libertad a solo centímetros, pero las energías se le habían ido de repente. Una luz clara y molesta se acercó a ella. Poco después se dio cuenta de que a uno de los tipos que estaba atrás era un hijo de Lilith y que tenía la piel un poco brillosa.

-¿Qué haremos con ella? –pregunto.

-Llevarla con Jonathan –dijo el tipo que la había "noqueado" desde los edificios.

-Pero Jace…

-No interesa –dijo el hombre, cargo a Clary con la misma delicadeza de un animal y atravesaron un portal hacia ninguna parte.

-¿A dónde vamos? –artículo Clary. Podía hablar perfectamente, pero el miedo la había congelado casi por completo.

-A visitar un amigo –dijo el hombre- no te haremos daño.

-¿A dónde vamos? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez había fuerza y exigencia en su voz. El hombre la apretó más a si, casi para volver a mostrarle quien tenía el control.

-A las afueras de New York, en una… casa campo. Pero no por mucho, cuando el plan este hecho iremos a Idris.

-No, no quiero ir allá con ustedes –dijo intentando removerse, pero cada vez que intentaba hacer fuerza se debilitaba un poco más. El hombre rio.

-Nadie dijo que no podíamos divertirnos un poco contigo, bonita.

Y Clary se quedó quieta de nuevo, esperando que haya sido una especie de broma pesada o amenaza vacía. Los otros dos hombres se quedaron vigilando la puerta mientras ella llevaba a una habitación en el segundo piso. La casa se veía grande y espaciosa. Clary no sabía si aquella casa siempre era así de oscura o solo era la noche, todo se veía en un orden perfecto y calculado. Como si cada parte de la casa tuviera una misión importante que cumplir en cada puesto asignado. Al llegar al cuarto en la tiro con nada de delicadeza en la gran cama. Clary intento ver a su alrededor, pero sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad de la casa. Repentinamente Clary sintió que un peso se le encimaba, el hombre que la había cargado estaba intentando atraerla hacia él. Ella con las pocas fuerzas le empujaba, pero el hombre ganaba en fuerza y cuerpo, además ella estaba aturdida y confundida. ¿Qué mierda pasaba?

-¡Auxilio! –Grito desesperada- ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Y nadie llego, ningún héroe pudo evitar que aquel animal, que reía a carcajadas, destruyera casi por completo la camisa de la pelirroja. Lloriquear no serviría de nada, se dijo. Intento tantear algo con lo que poder golpear pero no lo logro. El hombre empezó a besar su cuello de manera asquerosa y mórbida, cada tacto peor que el anterior, una clase de veneno empezó a helarle la sangre. Volvió a gritar, esta vez de impotencia y frustración y el hombre cayo encima de ella como un peso muerto. Confundida, Clary se quitó al hombre de encima y se dio cuenta de que le habían roto el cráneo.

-Oh, por el Ángel –escucho decir- Oh, no, Will… he matado a un hombre… ¡Soy un asesino!

-No lo creo –respondió riendo, el dueño de la voz se acercó al hombre- esta porquería no moriría con algo tan insignificante como un simple golpe.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres inhumano –dijo el niño ofendido.

-Vale, pero que conste que en ningún momento planee matarlo y menos que fueras tú. Eso va de tu cuenta.

Asintió y tomo a Clary, al principio esta se dejó llevar y se detuvo, mirando pasmada a ambos chicos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo soy Stephen y aquel encanto es mi hermano Will. Te llevaremos a un lugar seguro, no te preocupes –añadió al ver el rostro preocupado de Clary.

Clary intento taparse con la rasguñada camisa pero no lo logro. Will la miraba con ojos curiosos. Ella le fulmino con la mirada a lo que el niño se sonrojo.

-No había visto una mujer tan de cerca, Sebastian no le gusta que me junte con las criadas y no hay nadie más aquí…

-Bueno, tal vez Sebastian sea mujer –dijo Stephen.

-Tienes razón –dijo Will animado y con una enorme sonrisa- eso explicaría porque me ama tanto. Soy irresistible.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –pregunto Clary viendo al egocéntrico niño.

-Diez –dijo con una sonrisa- pero no es la edad lo que nos separa, cariño. Es el destino que juega con nosotros como si fuéramos un irrelevante juego de ajedrez.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto.

-Te encerraremos en una prisión.

-¿Encerrarme? –el rostro de Clary volvió a ser pálido de nuevo.

-No encontramos otra forma –dijo Will- esta casa está custodiada por muchos hombres. Estarás a salvo ahí.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Puedes entrar en la celda pero no puedes salir. Ellos pueden salir pero no pueden entrar.

-¿Y cómo harían para entrar?

-Revertir el hechizo –dijo Stephen restándole importancia- y solo lo harán con Jonathan aquí.

-¿Y hay alguien más ahí?

-Sí, te encantara conocerle –dijo el niño.

…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –pregunto Isabelle una vez Jace se incorporó en la cama. El la miro con furia.

-Un tal Sebastian viene tras de mi –dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué tanto de mi propia vida me has ocultado?

-Ha sido todo para protegerte –dijo mientras le ponía una runa curativa.

-¿Protegerme? ¿Qué clase de protección te deja a merced de un demente que te tortura? Por favor, si aún tienen algo de dignidad díganmelo todo.

Alec e Izzy se miraron. En sus ojos había la misma angustia, la misma desesperación, había muchas cosas… pero no había una respuesta.

…

-Aquí es –dijo Will- al atravesar estarás a salvo. Traeremos comida.

Y los dos niños desaparecieron. Clary entro con los brazos cruzados intentando ocultar. Sus ojos se toparon con unos ojos dorados tristes y un poco perdidos.

-¿Jace? –pregunto Clary. En su voz había un deje de esperanza.


	8. Capitulo 7 parte l

**Nota: Corto corto, pero creo que esta semana hago otro :3 gracias a esos lectores anónimos y a esas que me siguen y están atentas :3 sobra agradecer también a mis infaltables reviews :D les agradezco el apoyo a esta historia!**

**without fears: **jajajaja me alegro que te haya gustado :3, en este capitulo se van a aclarar (o a enredar un poquito mas) la historia. Espero que te guste! Y gracias por el Review!

**cazadora100: **asdfghjklñkjhgfd Gracias me animas muchísimo :3! Pero no se sabe… tal vez el falso Jace te traiga mas sorpresas XD.

**Duende91: **XD el lio se va resolviendo a lo largo del capitulo :3 gracias por leer! Y sip, se supone que Stephen es hijo de Clary y Jace..(Aquí entre nos me parecen divinos *O* tal vez por que los haya hecho yo… no se XD)

**paochiss64: **Pues hasta ahora si :3, creo que el enredo de los parentescos se resolverá muy pronto XD.

**Yocel: **Sip dos Jace! (En lo personal mi sueño es un mundo lleno de Jaces pero no hay ni uno conocido ) y los Lightwoods no han hecho daño a los niños (No se los perdonaría nunca, adoro a Will :3 y Stephen) ni saben que ellos existen xD.

….

**Capítulo 7 Parte l**

**El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia.**

**William Shakespeare**

No sabemos muy bien lo que paso esa noche –dijo Izzy, cruzo los brazos y bajo la mirada, concentrada en el relato. Alec recostado en la pared veía a Isabelle con atención, casi estudiándola- aunque lo intentamos no recordamos mucho, Clary y tú estaban celebrando el cumpleaños número dos del pequeño William.

Jace abrió los ojos y ladeo la cabeza un poco confuso.

-Era su hijo, al principio pensábamos que era de Sebastián –dijo Isabelle colándose un mechón tras la oreja- se parecían mucho y él… él le hizo mucho daño a Clary. Sin embargo siempre lo quisimos como si fuera tuyo, esa noche Clary y Will desaparecieron y tú fuiste tras de ellos, tras Sebastian y él les lanzo algo. Intentamos revivir a Clary y a Will, pero fue imposible, estaban muertos y tu… tú estabas vivo pero eras un bebe, con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos dando cuenta de que tu sabias que eras Jace, entonces…

-Borraron mis recuerdos –concluyo el- para evitar que yo fuera tras Sebastian.

-Se suponía que estaba muerto –dijo Isabelle- la clave lo mato.

-¿Y Clary y Will?

-Sebastian hizo que Jocelyn volviera a tener a Clary, algo así como una reencarnación de Clary…

-Una segunda vida –interrumpió de nuevo.

-Si.

-¿Y Sebastian sabía lo que hacía?

-Logro revivir muchos Cazadores de Sombras, hizo lo que nadie pudo hacer, pero después de su muerte todos volvieron a estar muertos.

_Todos excepto Max _–pensó Izzy.

-¿Y quemaron los restos? –pregunto Jace con tono triste.

-Desaparecieron después de la muerte de Sebastian.

-¿Y cómo supieron que Jocelyn estaba teniendo de nuevo a Clary? ¿Cómo supieron que no era otra bebe?

-Supimos que era Clary por las runas que empezaron a salir en el cuerpo de Jocelyn. Clary había tenido una parte ángel que nadie había tenido y al estar en un cuerpo mundano, como en el de Jocelyn, le hizo daño.

-¿Y porque antes no logro hacerle daño?

-El poder de Clary se desarrolló mientras estaba en el vientre materno, por lo que el cuerpo de Jocelyn se acostumbró, mientras que cuando ella llego al vientre de Jocelyn la segunda vez, ya tenía los poderes por lo que para poder seguir desarrollando los poderes que ya tenía…

-Necesito de un cuerpo vivo para subsistir, en este caso Jocelyn –Jace lo pensó unos segundos- quiere decir que Clary es doblemente poderosa.

-Eso creemos –dijo Isabelle.

-¿Alguna otra duda? –pregunto Alec desafiante.

-Tengo muchas –admitió Jace.

-Es sorprendente –dijo Alec, al separarse dejo su reluciente cuchillo serafín al descubierto- pensé que alguien que trabaja para Sebastian debería estar informado.

Jace sonrió.

….

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Clary.

Jace la miro un poco confuso. ¿Sería otra jugarreta de Sebastian?

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto a la defensiva. Clary pareció molesta.

-Nadie –dijo y se sentó. Abrazo sus piernas antes de apoyar su cabeza en ellas, mirando fijamente la puerta por la que había entrado.

-Lo siento, creo que me he vuelto loco –dijo Jace sentándose muy próximo a Clary.

-A veces la forma más fácil de matar a alguien es confundirlo lo suficiente.

-Tal vez –dijo- no sé qué está pasando. Él me ha hablado de ti.

-¿Quién?

-Sebastian, el loco que nos ha obligado a estar aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-A mí me quiere matar, ya me lo ha dicho –vio a Clary unos segundos antes de voltear la mirada bruscamente y quitarse la camisa. Clary se sonrojo violentamente sin poder quitar los ojos del muchacho- No sé quién te haya hecho esto –dijo entregándole enojado la camisa tapando un poco del pecho de Clary, esta se sonrojo. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle- pero espero que tenga un buen seguro de vida para cubrir los trastornos que le dejare incluso a sus descendientes.

Ella no dijo nada, le dio la espalda a Jace y se colocó la camisa, le quedaba enorme. Se volvió sin mirar a Jace, pues sus fornidos brazos y el torso desnudo de Jace la aturdían, pero prefería pensar que era cuestión de vergüenza antes que otra cosa. Para su suerte llegaron los dos niños de nuevo.

-Hemos traído sándwiches –dijo Will- y jugo de mora.

-¿Solo eso? –pregunto Jace.

-Es difícil robarle algo a Agatha, al menos agradece.

-Algo es algo –dijo Clary, iba a pasar en medio de los barrotes hasta que una fuerza invisible la hizo retroceder de inmediato.

-¿Pero qué demo…?

-Puedes entrar pero no salir –dijo Will empujando la comida- tenemos que irnos, sino volvemos al sótano Jonathan nos castigara.

-¿Al sótano?

-Sí, mi hermano estaba castigado y no le gusta estar solo ahí –dijo Will con una sonrisa resplandeciente, Stephen rodo los ojos.

-No es cierto, tú eres el que no soporta la soledad.

-Me agrada ver cómo te crees tus propias mentiras –dijo Will. Stephen alzo una ceja y ambos niños desaparecieron tiempo después. Clary vio su mano, parecía quemada.

-¿Tienes una estela? –pregunto Jace al ver su mano.

-¡Si, claro! –Dijo Clary con una enorme sonrisa- la había olvidado.

Con la otra mano saco la estela que había guardado en el zapato y se la entrego. Jace la tomo y empezó a dibujar, su mano temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Tienes frio?

-No es eso –dijo Jace.

-¿Miedo?

-No –dijo con timidez.

Termino y le devolvió la estela. Ella le sonrió agradeciéndole en silencio.

…..

-Me gustaría saber quién eres –dijo Alec desafiante.

-Pensé que lo sabrías –dijo con una radiante sonrisa- ¿Hace cuánto que sabes que no soy Jace?

-Jace no es decente, además eres un pésimo actor. ¿No te han dicho que debes meterte en la piel de la persona a la que vas a imitar?

El tipo pareció ofendido, pero dispuesto a recibir más críticas sobre su trabajo.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué le ha faltado?

-Demasiada clama –dijo Alec lanzado el cuchillo, el muchacho lo esquivo con agilidad, Izzy se separó y tomo su látigo, golpeo en la muñeca del chico pero al tocarlo se desvaneció.

-Cuando la piel de ángel y la sangre de demonio se vuelven una es muy peligroso, mi pequeña Lightwood.

Alec sonrió.

-Entendido –dijo Alec con una sonrisa- Izzy, solo le puedes atacar con cosas mundanas.

-No le harán daño si en verdad tiene piel de ángel.

-¿Tú crees? –pregunto Alec con una sonrisa. Una de las cosas que había cambiado era su forma de luchar, se podría decir (Que aunque siguiera sin ser amante de las batallas) era muy hábil, tenía un sexto sentido y un ingenio que era terriblemente acertado. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Se acercó al Jace falso y lo tiro con fuerza, haciendo que este estrellara su cráneo fuertemente en el piso, la sangre emano rápido de su cabeza y cubrió mucho del piso.

-¿Crees que exista el infierno? –pregunto Alec.

-No lo sé –dijo Izzy tomando al muchacho y sacándolo del cuarto- tal vez si existe Dios no nos perdone por matar. Aunque lo hayamos hecho por bien.

Alec camino unos segundos.

-Si he de ir al infierno –dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto- voy a aprovechar la humanidad que me queda.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Izzy.

Y Alec le sonrió, caminando al frente de Izzy, buscando donde interrogar al falso Jace.


	9. Capitulo 7 parte ll

**Nota: Hola :3 gracias por leer esta historia y estar al pendiente… tengo unos pequeños problemas con la puntualidad, pero estoy segura que lo corregiré XD, perdónenme si tengo un error, generalmente me emociono mucho y… bueno, ustedes entenderán. Gracias a esos lectores silenciosos y a esos infaltables reviews. Pueden colocar su opinon sobre el nuevo personaje :3 en un review… Gracias!**

**Guest: Gracias por tu Review y por estar al pendiente… se que no explica muchas cosas, pero tirar todo de un solo dejaría a los pobres Lightwood en una situación muy incomoda XD , además Sebastian me sedujo (Ya quisiera u.u) para que mantuviera mi boca cerrada :3 **

**Cazadora100: Todo un honor que te haya gustado c: Mis mas sinceros respetos y saludos!**

**Duende91: sdfghjklkjhgfds Y quien no! De verdad es que a mi me parecio divino y con solo imaginármelo… asdfghjkl! No confíes mucho en lo que saben los Lightwood porque no todo es correcto XD y me alegro que te hayan gustado los niños, espero que te guste el nuevo personaje! A mi me dio mucha risa hacerlo sufrir un poco XD… saludos!**

**Yocel: Perdona que haya sido uy poco u.u a la ultima persona a la que defraudaría serias tu, pero he tenido unos cuantos inconvenientes con coseno (ojala que todos los que contribuyeron a que se creara esa cosa estén sufriendo en el infierno ^.^) y no habia tenido mucho tiempo… Ojala que este capitulo te guste y cumpla tus expectativas… Gracias por el apoyo :3**

**Capítulo 7 parte ll**

**"Puede uno sonreír y sonreír...y ser un canalla"**

**William Shakespeare**

_**Dos de septiembre, dieciséis años atrás.**_

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto Jace, a su lado Clary estaba en la cama sentada, mirando atentamente la nada.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo su voz sonaba vacía, cosa que preocupo a Jace.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy? –Dijo intentando animar a Clary, ella lo miro un poco confundida- Hoy hace dos años nació Will –dijo con una sonrisa. Clary se animó en seguida, lo había olvidado. Se lanzó encima de Jace con emoción.

-¡Tienes razón! –dijo con una enorme sonrisa- después de todo no se cumplen dos años dos veces –y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios, Jace sonrió.

-Dos años… debe sentirse muy solo –dijo apretujando a Clary mas hacia el- ¿Por qué no le damos un hermanito?

-Ahora no –dijo acercándose y besándole- tenemos que levantar a Will.

-Está dormido –dijo Jace con voz picara- y si es hijo mío estará así por un largo rato.

"Si es hijo mío" ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si es de Sebastian? El recuerdo de aquella vez le nublo la mente por unos segundos, luego volvió a levantar la vista y encontró a Jace, con sus ambarinos y bellos ojos mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto pícaramente.

-¿Cómo se llamaría nuestro otro bebe? –pregunto Clary, tomo las manos de Jace y empezaron a jugar con ellas.

-No lo sé –dijo- pero no lo llamaría Jonathan.

Clary que estaba sentada encima de él, le sonrió.

-¿Y qué tal Stephen? Se llamaría como tu padre.

-¿Y qué tal si le llamamos Valentín? Como el tuyo.

-Ya entendí –dijo Clary con una sonrisa- no tienes que ser tan duro.

Y le beso, Jace le correspondió y en poco ya estaba encima de ella, de nuevo. Ella le quito la camisa tocando el fuerte cuerpo del muchacho mientras él le besaba el cuello de una manera poco delicada. En un principio de la relación ella le pedía delicadeza, al final siempre terminaba siendo como él quería (Aunque era mejor). Clary rodeo la cintura del muchacho con la piernas abrazándolo con apuro, la ropa estaba empezando a fastidiar a Jace que desnudo a Clary en un segundo, lo único que tenía en ese momento eran sus braguitas, que Jace estaba dispuesto a hacer desparecer cuando escucho un sonido proveniente del cuarto de Will. Tal vez Alec o Izzy habían ido a saludar al pequeño, pensó. Clary pareció preocupada.

-Por favor –le dijo reincorporándose e intentando peinarse un poco sonrojada, no estaba del todo acostumbrada. Jace bufo y se encamino hacia el cuarto del niño. Clary empezó a vestirse de nuevo. Y luego siguió a Jace, este estaba de pie muy quieto, con Will en los brazos, al entrar al cuarto vio una imagen escrita en el muro que decía:

He venido por ti, y no me iré sin ti.

La letra era bonita, pero inclinadamente macabra, estaba escrita con sangre seca, el primer impulso de Clary fue ver a Will. Estaba bien, ni un solo rasguño, seguía dormido. Jace apretó la mandíbula.

-Ya vera ese infeliz cuando le ponga las manos encima –dijo visiblemente enojado- va a volver a irrumpir en la casa de su putísima madre.

-¿Se te olvida algo? –pregunto Clary enojada. Jace le sonrió.

-Ah, lo había olvidado, es que el acosador asesino es tu hermano.

-No es mi hermano, el nunca nació… Jonathan es un mostro que Valentín creo.

-¿Y qué haremos? –Pregunto Jace- ¿Y si cumple realmente su amenaza?

-No lo sé –dijo Clary- pero es muy peligroso para Will, es solo un niño, no puede si quiera defenderse.

-Lo sé –dijo, el niño en brazos se estremeció antes de acurrucarse más en el pecho de su padre- tal vez deberíamos cancelar todo y seguir buscando a Sebastian.

Ese era el único día en el que planeaban descansar, desde que nació Will una nueva lucha se empezó a llevar a cabo para matar a Sebastian, con el fin de darle a Will un mundo seguro (o al menos la seguridad de un cazador promedio) pero en esos dos años había sido casi imposible dar con Sebastian.

-Dejaremos todo –dijo Jace- y seguiremos tras Sebastian.

Clary sabía que Jace tenía un profundo miedo de que le hicieran daño a su hijo, o peor, que le tocara vivir lo que él vivió, entonces salió Jace y ella fue tras él, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de ella, dejando la amenaza sin alguien a quien asustar.

…..

Jace, Alec, Isabelle y Simon salieron tras una pista. Tal vez fuera una trampa de Sebastian pero no tenían otra alternativa. Clary miraba a su hijo, su rostro preocupado en los ojos verdes del niño.

-¿Qué hare contigo? –le pregunto Clary. Will ladeo la cabeza, debía estar confundido.

Un sonido extraño la sobresalto. Camino con paso lento y cuidadoso, pendiente en todo momento, Will gateaba tras de ella, sin notar todavía el peligro que lo acechaba, de repente una sombra se posó frente a ella y la sobre salto.

-Lo siento –dijo Jocelyn. Luke tras ella sonrió.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Clary desconcertada.

-Mi nieto cumple dos años –dijo tomando a Will entre brazos.

-Y Jace nos dejó a cargo tuyo –dijo Luke guiñando el ojo.

Claro –pensó Clary- él no me dejaría sola.

Jocelyn se fue a la cocina con Will, Luke estaba dando el regalo de Will cuando el sonido de vidrios rotos los sobresaltó. Corrieron esperando haber sido solo un accidente más, pero al llegar solo encontraron los restos de lo que había sido un plato y un portal abierto a Idris… y sangre. Mucha sangre.

…

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Izzy.

El Jace falso rio.

-No lo sé –admitió- Jonathan me invoco.

-¿Y qué misión te dio?

-Vigilarlos.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Tengo alrededor de catorce años observándolos –dijo pensando. Izzy abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Eso es falso… ¿Cómo nunca pudimos notarlo? –sacudía la cabeza confundida e incrédula.

El falso Jace cerró los ojos transformándose. Su cabello se convirtió en una mata color caoba y sus ojos, familiares y desconocidos a la vez, la miraron con vergüenza.

-Es imposible –Isabelle tapo su boca mientras gruesas lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Alec se acercó a ella, sorprendiéndose al ver a Max.

-Max nunca nos traicionaría.

-No soy Max –dijo- soy un demonio sin cuerpo, lo que me permite tener cualquier forma y adaptarme a cualquier cuerpo vivo.

-¿Y dónde está Max? –pregunto Alec.

-No lo conozco, no estaba cuando llegue a este cuerpo –dijo.

-¿Y siempre fuiste tú?

-No, a veces Jonathan entraba, le gustaba mucho ver a Jace… y verte a ti –dijo mirando a Isabelle.

_-Yo le vi –dijo con una sonrisa- tiene una novia._

_-¿Cómo sabes?_

_-El me lo dijo y está muy enamorado. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Que si estaba entre vivir sin ella y morir, prefería morir._

_-¿Y no sabes quién es esa chica?_

_Jace negó con la cabeza y se levantó._

-¿Cada cuánto era Jonathan? –pregunto Isabelle.

-Últimamente siempre era el –dijo.

-¿Por qué nos estas ayudando? ¿Qué tipo de demonio eres?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo conocimiento solo desde que Jonathan me dio un cuerpo, sé que soy un demonio porque él me hizo uno.

-¿A qué te refieres con que te hizo un demonio?

-Él dijo que me había creado, hizo muchos experimentos y algunos fueron exitosos.

-¿Experimentaba con sangre de demonio?

El asintió.

-Parece que es una tradición Morgenstern –dijo Isabelle limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No tengo nombre.

-Entonces te llamaras Axel.

-¿Axel? Es un nombre ridículo –dijo Isabelle enojada.

-¿Por qué? Es muy bueno, además el cantante de Guns N´ Roses tiene ese nombre.

-Llamémosle Jules –dijo Izzy.

-Me gustaría llamarme Ethan –dijo encogiéndose el demonio.

-¿Te parece? –le pregunto Alec a Izzy. Ella asintió.

-Siempre supe que no eras mi hermano –dijo ella en tono amenazante.

Alec sonrió triste.

-Eso no evita que sienta que se haya ido _de nuevo_.

-Voy a matar al carbón de Sebastian –dijo Isabelle- y tus nos ayudaras.

Ethan bajo la mirada.

-Él es muy poderoso y tiene a Clary.

-¿Rapto a Clary? –pregunto Isabelle.

-Solo hay una manera de confirmar esto –dijo Alec.

…

El muchacho entro con facilidad al instituto. Eso era algo que no entendía, si él no era un cazador de sombras como podía entrar. Isabelle lo atribuía al hecho de que tenía el cuerpo de su hermano y que él estaba vivo ya que no podía poseer cuerpos muertos. Tampoco podía poseer cuerpos sin almas, lo que supone de que Max había abandonado su cuerpo, incluso antes de morir. O tal vez su alma no había renacido con su cuerpo… ¿Eso significa que los hermanos silenciosos se equivocaron? Eran muchas las preguntas y solo un confundido demonio para responderlas. Eso puso de un curioso humor a Isabelle.

-¿Y eres guapo en realidad? –le pregunto. El chico lo pensó.

-No sé cómo es mi verdadero cuerpo. Supongo que tiene cachos y una cola larga y soy rojo, con escamas…

-Y cargas un tenedor en la mano –termino Isabelle.

-No creo, esa es la descripción de Lucifer –dijo Alec.

-Se supone que Lucifer era hermoso –dijo Ethan- no una cosa.

-¿Quién sabe? –Dijo Isabelle- Tal vez fuera una cosa hermosa.

-¿Y si era gay? –pregunto Alec.

Ethan, todavía en el ascensor, amarrado de muñecas, tobillos y cuello noto algo.

-No pareces sentir la perdida –dijo- hablo por su hermano.

-Max murió –dijo Alec- nosotros lo aceptamos.

-Sería más correcto afirmar que aceptamos la muerte, más que como un castigo o un fin es un destino muchas veces deseado.

Ethan se quedó admirado por esa parte sensible de Isabelle.

-Eres muy hermosa –le dijo. Isabelle lo miro unos segundos y enrojeció. Luego le dio una patada en la cara. Claro que estaba roja, pero de la ira.

-Un concejo, cuando quieras coquetear con alguien debes evitar mentirle por catorce años.

Ethan, en el suelo, con el tabique partido, asintió.

-No estoy seguro de que él sea un demonio –dijo Alec.

-Tal vez sea un demonio gay –dijo Isabelle.

-¿Eso no te haría un hombre? –pregunto a su vez.

-¿Y bisexual? –pregunto Izzy, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Alec levo a rastras a Ethan.

-Puedo caminar –le dijo a Alec, este lo ignoro.

-Tal vez simplemente no sea un demonio –dijo Alec.

-¿Puedo caminar?

-¿Qué ganaría Sebastian con eso?

-Estoy seguro de que caminando les ahorraría mucho esfuerzo, en especial a ti, Alec –dijo con dolor de cabeza.

-No lo sé, Sebastian es muy complicado, tal vez solo quiere algo de drama.

-Por favor, ya me duele la cabeza –dijo Ethan.

-Tal vez hace todo esto porque de pequeño no le abrazaron.

-¿Me están ignorando a propósito?

-No creo que a Jace le hayan dado muchos abrazos de niño y no anda esparciendo el mal y acosando a su hermana.

-¿Hola?

-Jace no tiene hermana.

-Ah… podrías soltarme –dijo tomando a Alec de la mano, este la subió un poco más dejándola fuera de su alcance y haciendo que Ethan subiera más la pierna, que por cierto ya no sentía.

-Ese no es el punto.

-Voy a morir aquí –dijo Ethan dejándose llevar- voy a morir por ese par de idiotas.

-¿A quién le dices idiota? –pregunto Isabelle molesta.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –Pregunto molesto- ¿Escuchaste esto pero no cuando les pedí que me bajaran?

-¿Eso era lo que querías? –Alec se veía visiblemente extrañado- haberlo pedido antes… ¡Pesas un montón!

Lo soltó dejando a Ethan en el suelo, suspiro cansado. Tal vez ese fuera su karma.

….

-Inténtalo de nuevo –pidió Clary. Jace asintió colocando otra runa de apertura. Tampoco funciono. Habían intentado también una que la cambiara pero no sucedió nada. Escucharon un extraño sonido que venia del corredor. Un grito.

-Stephen –dijo Jace. Miro a Clary que pareció alarmada.

-¿Qué le ocurrirá?

-Creo que Sebastian le tiene un odio especial –dijo Jace.

-¿Lo está torturando? –Clary abrió los ojos alarmada- no podemos permitir eso.

Le tomo la estela a Jace y cerró los ojos un instante, luego escribió una runa prohibida y la celda desapareció.

-¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes? –pregunto Jace.

-No sabía que podía hacerlo –dijo ella levantándose y corriendo tras los gritos del niño, Jace la siguió de cerca.

…

-¿Magnus sigue en el santuario?

-Al salir de casa dijo que analizaría el mapa ahí –dijo Alec.

La encargada del instituto le había dicho que Clary no había estado en la casa por un tiempo. Esperaban que Magnus pudiera dar con ella.

-¿Qué crees que ocurra si realmente ella fue raptada?

Alec se encogió de hombros sin tomar mucho en cuenta lo que su hermana decía.

…..

Los gritos provenían de un salón enorme, había unas personas mirando con curiosidad al niño que se revolcaba en el suelo. Will estaba encerrado, viendo a su hermano gritar y lloriquear mientras el veneno de demonio quemaba en sus venas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el miedo cerro su garganta, evitando que cualquier comentario sarcástico lo pusiera en esa situación o en alguna peor. Jonathan veía al niño, cada vez que se calmaba un poco le inyectaba más veneno, lo que volvía a encender los gritos del niño.

-¡Déjalo! –exclamo Clary. Jonathan aparto la vista del niño y la miro.

-Pensé que estarías en tu celda –dijo, luego vio a Jace- y pensé que tú estarías en la tuya. ¿Qué los hizo salir de ahí?

Un silencio voraz los envolvió.

-Entiendo –dijo mirando a Will- esto no salió como yo lo planeaba, pero no significa que haya salido mal.

Los gritos de Stephen volvieron a disminuir mientras caía en la inconciencia a causa del dolor. Jonathan volvió a tomar la jeringa y cuando estuvo a punto de inyectarlo Will se alzó.

-Seré el sacrificio –dijo con voz temblorosa. Jonathan sonrió.


	10. Chapter 8

**Nota: **Hooooola! Espero que les guste esta nueva incertidumbre :3 creo que se va a aclarar un poco lo de los lazos, también será el primer POV, aunque no puse que lo era porque podría ser un flash back… no se… Creo que actualizare pronto porque me castigaron :D al final me fue como el pico en matemáticas por lo que no tendré internet (Aunque siempre se le puede robar a un buen vecino) y tengo menos distracciones… Diganme sus comentarios acerca de como va en un Review, gracias a esos lectores silenciosos y esos infaltables Reviews :D

**Duende91: **asdfghjklñ me gusto hacer mucho esa escena :D quería poner un poco mas de la vida familiar que habían (muy triste tener que utilizar el pasado :c) tenido, pero se me ocurrio otra idea y me toco dejarlo para después :p…que bueno que te haya gustado lo de Alec! Yo me imagine siempre que… no se como decirlo… el se adaptaría ser mejor cazador.. ¿Me doy a enteder? Bueno xD Muchos besos y saludos!

**Yocel: **Muchas gracias :D un honor que te haya gustado y si, Jonathan en mi historia es un h***P*** y medio y no es que me caiga mal, una parte de mi lo adora, pero buuuueno :p Saaaaaaaaaaludos mi querida amiga :3

**without fears: **Los Lightwood piensan que si pero no… Entiendes? xD creo que a medida que pase la historia se va a aclarar mas :3 digamos que es una especie de pelea paterna Jace VS Jonathan *.* Saludos y que disfrutes esta parte!

…

_**Capítulo 8 **_

_**"¿Qué puede, ¡oh, mortales!, darnos el nacimiento? La corriente no puede elevarse por encima de la fuente en que las aguas manan"**_

_**John Dryden**_

Alec lo había mirado desaprobatoriamente. El solo se encogió.

-Lo siento.

-Estuviste a punto de decirle todo a Jace. ¿Por qué?

-El recordara todo de todos modos –le dijo el brujo. Alec pareció molesto. Se levantó y al estar a punto de irse el brujo hablo.

-Te debo una por haberme protegido.

-Te he pagado el favor de hace unos años, pero si tuvieras alguna información de Sebastian, podrías decirnos- dijo y desapareció. El brujo asintió.

_Sé cómo ayudarlos_ –pensó y luego desapareció de la faz de la tierra, incluso cuando Alec lo necesito para buscar el mapa de Jace...

…..

Creo haber querido a Jonathan. Estoy seguro. Pero luego deje de ser inocente. Y después conocí _realmente_ a Stephen.

Jonathan me había dicho que era mi padre, ya lo creía, nadie me cuidaba como él. Me entrenaba día y noche y no había cazador de mi edad que me igualara. Yo con cinco años, me manejaba perfectamente, cazaba de manera envidiable con suaves y elegantes movimientos, leía y era increíblemente listo. Yo conocía a Stephen, a veces se sentaba a comer con nosotros, pero mi padre me advertía que él era solo un sacrificio. No valía la pena. Y lo creí. Juro por el ángel que jamás me perdonare por ser tan estúpido e inocente.

Una noche me levante, padre nunca me había dejado salir por las noches pero lo había olvidado aquella vez. Baje al sótano que estaba explícitamente prohibido y me encontré con una especie de laboratorio. Había un cadáver encerrado en una cárcel mágica. No, no era un cadáver, era… ¿Un ángel? Me tape la boca intentando no hacer ruido, pero el ángel me había escuchado, me miro con sus frías y vacías cuencas y abrió la mandíbula. No hablo, pero escuche que me pedía ayuda. ¿Qué iba a hacer? En mi mente se mostró una forma de sacarlo. Lo hice y desapareció. Tenía miedo y quería volver, entonces me di la vuelta, pero algo me sobresalto. Gritos de bebes. ¿Desde cuándo en mi casa habían bebes? Camine con miedo. El sótano era enorme y había un pasillo que bajaba aún más a algo subterráneo que no conocía. Ahí provenían los gritos. Escuche a Jonathan hablar y me llene de seguridad.

-¿Padre?

Y me detuve en seco mi pijama larga estaba mojada en sangre y las manos que se habían sostenido por la barandilla de la escalera olían a sangre seca. Jonathan despego la mirada del mutado bebe demonio y me miro con furia.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que pasees en la casa cuando es de noche.

Casi todos eran bebes mutados, habían otros cuerpos mayores que se veían normales. También estaba Stephen dormido en el suelo en posición fetal.

-¿Qué les has hecho? –le pregunte sin voz.

Jonathan pareció mas enojado todavía.

-Vete, ahora.

No me moví de mi lugar. Tenía miedo y esperanza… una que se desvanecía cada segundo que pasaba y mi padre no me explicaba que sucedía. Hasta ese momento mi padre era un héroe, no un asesino. Me cogió fuerte del brazo y me llevo hasta mi habitación, donde me pidió que me cambiara antes de encerrarme en ella. Yo estaba asustado hice lo que me pidió y luego me cole por la ventana y hui. Paso alrededor de dos o tres días antes de que Jonathan me encontrara y me llevara a "casa". Intente escaparme muchas veces más, Jonathan me encontraba, luego de un tiempo deje de dormir en mi cómoda cama y abandone mi adorada habitación, deje de tener privacidad y era constantemente vigilado, pasaba mucho en esa cárcel. Pero algo que no cambio mucho fue Jonathan, seguía entrenándome y tratándome como si nada y en cierta parte, seguía queriéndole. Una vez mientras dormía en la celda escuche un lloriqueo.

-Los hombres no lloran –dije molesto.

-L-lo siento –escuche.

-¿Stephen? –le pregunte con sorpresa. El niño que estaba en la celda de enfrente se asomó y me sonrió.

-Will, no sabía que estuvieras aquí.

Lo vi por un segundo. Aquellas habían sido mis ropas y estaba todo sucio, pude ver que traía un peluche que yo había conseguido después de cazar mi primer demonio. Estaba intacto y bien cuidado. Se me hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago.

-¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunte. Él no me respondió. Llame y pedí una gran cantidad de comida, Jonathan seguía dándome cuidados e incluso tenía una colcha para dormir. Cuando todos se fueron le pase la comida. El la miro unos segundos antes de llevárselo todo a la boca.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Cuatro –me dijo, casi no se le entendía, tenía la boca llena de comida.

-¿Y tú?

-Cumpliré seis la próxima semana. ¿Por qué te están castigando?

-No me están castigando –dijo mordiendo una manzana- Jonathan dice que me parezco mucho a mi padre.

-¿Y por eso te trata así?

-Si… tienes suerte, si yo fuera parecido a él…

-Es mi padre, es lógico me parezca a el –dije enojado. Stephen negó con la cabeza.

-No somos hijos de Jonathan –y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios- nuestros padres eran Clary Morgenstern y Jace Lightwood.

-Eso no es cierto –le dije- él me ha dicho…

-Te pareces mucho a los Morgenstern… o al menos en lo físico.

Así que de eso se traba todo. Yo era un poco parecido a él y ya perdía la cabeza. Si me hubiera parecido a MI hermano…

-Te cuidare, lo prometo –dije muy serio. El pareció no creerme de a mucho, pero poco a poco su vida empezó a cambiar… y la mía también. Convencí a Jonathan de darle una habitación (aunque fuera una fea y pequeña) y dejarlo comer con nosotros siempre. A Jonathan no le importaba si lo veía o no. Para el, Stephen era mi mascota…

Solo un sacrificio, en esos momentos recordé esas palabras. Prometí cuidarlo. ¿No? Había hecho un mal trabajo y ahora… me iba a reivindicar.

-Seré el sacrificio –dije. Jonathan sonrió.

….

-¿Sabes dónde podría estar Sebastian? –pregunto Magnus. Ethan lo pensó.

-Está en New York, a las afueras… creo.

-¿Siempre estuvo cerca y nunca nos dimos cuenta? –pregunto Isabelle con el orgullo herido. Ethan se rasco un poco el nunca avergonzado.

-Vivía en Idris, creo. Solo ha estado aquí un año, además es muy listo…

-¿Estás diciendo que ese bastardo es más listo que nosotros? –pregunto Isabelle tomándolo fuerte del cuello de la camisa, Ethan enrojeció.

-No, es solo que él tenía la ventaja del misterio.

-¿Entonces podemos hallarlo?

Magnus sonrió.

-Dame quince minutos.

…

-¿Te duele tanto lo que le suceda? –pregunto Jonathan. Will seguía serio sin moverse en la jaula. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia.

-Déjalo –dijo amenazante. Era casi ridículo, el apenas tenía diez y se estaba enfrentando al demonio más poderoso del mundo.

-No puede ser otro que no sea Stephen –dijo Jonathan.

-Aquí no va a morir nadie –dijo Jace colocándose frente a Clary en posición protectora.

Jonathan rodo los ojos y levanto a Stephen.

-Abre los ojos –le ordeno. Sus ojos ambarinos dieron de pleno con los de su padre. Dos ojos gemelos que no habían perdido nada uno del otro a excepción de su compañía.

-Suéltalo –dijo Jace enojado.

-¿Duele? –le pregunto a Jace.

Jace apretó la mandíbula y cerro fuertemente el puño.

-He dicho que le sueltes.

-¿Sabes porque no lo hare? –Pregunto Jonathan- porque es lo único que me hará separarme por fin de ti. Este insignificante niño romperá el enlace que nos une.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si tú mueres yo muero, si yo muero tus mueres. Porque ambos somos algo muy poderoso que vino de la naturaleza. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿De hablas? –pregunto Jace.

-Ya debes tener conocimiento de que has muerto y de que te han traído a la vida. Y que recuerdas tu vida porque no borraron bien tus recuerdos.

Jace sabía algo de eso, así que asintió.

-Al morir y regresar creamos juntos un balance, uno que no se puede romper a menos de que yo mate y reviva a alguien de la misma naturaleza que tú.

-¿Mi misma naturaleza? –pregunto Jace.

-Alguien con una cantidad enorme de poder angelical, imagínate que dos personas con más sangre de ángel que cualquier cazador de sombras, hayan dado a luz a otra persona con sangre de ángel. Imagínate que yo le diera más sangre de ángel a ese niño. ¿Qué ocurriría?

Jace miro al niño.

-¿Le has dado sangre de ángel?

-Mi padre alimento a Clary con sangre de ángel y a ti también –dijo con una sonrisa- sus hijos serian eternamente bendecidos por una cantidad de poderes que nadie más tendría, pero yo llegue más alto, dando a su hijo aún más sangre de ángel. ¿Sabes lo que he creado? ¡He creado lo más parecido a un ángel en este mundo! He retado a Dios convirtiéndome en Dios.

-¿Y por eso lo vas a matar? –pregunto Jace.

-Y luego lo reviviré con ayuda de un ángel _real. _¿Y sabes que poder hacer? Podre matarte porque no puede haber dos como tú.

-¿Qué ganarías al estar atado a un niño?

-Debes recordar que él no es como tú, es más poderoso.

-¿Recibirás mas poder? –Jace abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto! Si existe tal cantidad de poder bueno llegado del cielo debe haber la misma cantidad mala.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Destruiré al mundo, claro está.

-¿Dónde conseguirás un ángel para revivir este niño? –pregunto Clary.

-Esa es una interesante pregunta –dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa. Se escuchó unos pasos y luego parecieron Magnus, Izzy, Ethan y Magnus.

-No –exclamo Will- ¡Vete ahora! –grito. Los recién llegados vieron al niño con curiosidad.

-El resto de la familia está aquí –dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa- ¡es hora de celebrar! Feliz cumpleaños, Will.

-¿Will?

-Si, su cumpleaños número dieciocho.


	11. Capitulo 9

**Nota:**_** Siento la tardanza, pero estuve ocupada en castigos (toda una alegría ¬¬) creo actualizare el próximo Lunes :D gracias a quienes han apoyado esta historia :3 se los debo todo. Alguna opinión, critica o pregunta la pueden enviar :3 gracias por leer.**_

**cazadora100**: asdfghjk gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste :3! Siento haber tardado en publicar, pero mi madre consiguió una nuevo técnica de castigo novedosísima :D (Mierda, mierda, mierda) Saludos :3

**Duende91:** *.* Will es hermoso, debe de ser heredado de su padre, obviamente xD, creo que colocaré más flashback :3 tambien espero que se haya aclarado tu dudita con este episodio :p y espero que te guste como va todo con Ethan :3, saludos.

**without fears:** Gracias :D espero que este episodio les guste :D! Sep , eso es lo que pasa u.u pobre Will, ¿A quien deberá llamar papa en el próximo episodio? xD (Es una broma, hasta yo me he enredado con lo de los genes :p)

_**Las personas fuertes crean sus acontecimientos; las débiles sufren lo que les impone el destino.**_

_**Alfred Víctor De Vigny**_

-¿Dieciocho? –pregunto Jace, Izzy y Alec al verlo se acercaron con una sonrisa.

-Estábamos preocupados –dijo Isabelle abrazándolo.

-Will… -Alec vio al niño, este también le devolvió una mirada confundida. Luego pareció despertar de su confusión.

-Vete, ahora –le grito a Ethan, este se sobresaltó, pero se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando Jonathan se colocó imponente delante de él. Fue tan rápido que solo tardo un segundo.

-Morirás si sigues en ese cuerpo.

-No tengo cuerpo –le recordó. Jonathan ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Y si pudiera conseguirte uno?

-Ya tengo uno.

-¿Crees que los Lightwood te querrán solo por estar en ese cuerpo? –Dijo con enojo, Ethan estaba dispuesto a decir algo cuando Jonathan siguió- es más, te odiaran por ser un usurpador.

Ethan se quedó callado unos segundos. ¿Qué sabia de si? Nada. Solo tenía lo que le había pertenecido a Max, pero los había traicionado. Porque esa era su naturaleza. Pero entonces su mirada se cruzó con la Isabelle, pudo ver en su rostro preocupación. ¿Por él? ¿Por Jace? ¿Por ellos?

-Entonces moriré en este cuerpo –saco un cuchillo serafín y coloco justo en la carótida, Jonathan rio.

-Matate y mataras a Max –dijo. No podía hacer eso, de repente los latidos abrieron paso a un ligero temblor que hizo que su cuchillo cayera, empezó a retroceder con la mirada fija en los ojos de Jonathan.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –pregunto.

-Ya verás –dijo mirando a Magnus -Tengo en mi poder al mismísimo príncipe de los demonios, magos y brujos –Magnus le miro sin entender. Jonathan tomo a Ethan y lo coloco frente a él.

-Tiembla ante Samael, el ángel príncipe del infierno.

Magnus vio al chico que rápidamente se sonrojaba. ¿Seria Samael? Se preguntaba Magnus, se suponía que era el serafín más poderoso, no un niño.

-Creo que está equivocado –dijo en voz baja- yo no soy nada de eso.

-Yo te atrape siendo tú el ángel de la muerte –dijo Jonathan enojado. Magnus le sonrió.

-Él no es más que un confundido chico al que le has dado el cuerpo de Max –Jonathan se enojó y alzo los brazos invocando una ola de demonios, luego apareció tras de Clary y se la llevó consigo, Jace, al verlo, lo siguió con recelo, siendo seguido por Will, que había aprovechado el despiste para escapar, dos demonios llevaban el inconsciente cuerpo de Stephen y otro a un aturdido Ethan, sin saber que todo estaba planeado y eran necesarios todo para el ritual que Jonathan tenía planeado.

….

Isabelle blandía su látigo destruyendo consigo al último demonio, las llamas desaparecieron de las manos de Magnus y Alec se recostó cansado.

-Los hemos perdido –dijo Isabelle.

-Los encontraremos de nuevo –dijo Magnus decidido, tal vez se preparaba de nuevo para hacer un rastreo.

-Ethan es un ángel…

-No lo creo –repuso Isabelle- es imposible que un ángel pueda reemplazar a un humano y menos en la tierra.

-¿Pero para que lo querría Sebastian?

-Pues has olvidado el hecho de que es un espía, debe tener ciento de informaciones que de seguro le servirán al cretino.

Alec lo pensó un instante y luego vio a su hermana de una manera un poco sarcástica.

-¿Por qué le odias tanto? Digo, yo sé que nos mintió, pero tu odio es especial…

-Está enamorada del muchacho –dijo Magnus- cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo sabría.

-Está en el cuerpo de Max –dijo Isabelle ofendida.

-Apuesto que eso aumento el morbo –rio Magnus con fuerza.

Isabelle enrojeció ahogándose en sus propias palabras criticando cada aspecto de la vida de Magnus, intentando defenderse.

-A mí me ha caído bien, es incluso mejor de lo que era como Max –dijo Alec- Tal vez a Izzy le guste los manipulables.

-No puede ser, ya me están emparejando con un niño.

-Estamos preocupados, llegaras pronto a los cuarenta y sigues solterona.

-¿Yo solterona? –Rio Isabelle, Alec fulmino a Magnus con la mirada y ella lo entendió todo- soy una solterona –dijo antes de empezar a botar un mar de lágrimas, Alec intento abrazar a su hermana, pero esta lo empujaba.

Magnus tardo unos segundos antes de intervenir.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí para hablar sobre los futuros gatos de Isabelle o podemos buscar a Jace y largarnos de aquí.

Alec recordó algo al instante.

-Will. ¿Le viste?

-No –dijo Isabelle confundida.

-He visto a un niño muy parecido a Will.

-Will murió hace dieciséis años –dijo Isabelle enojada- es imposible.

-¿Y si ha conseguido revivirlo?

-No lo sé, ¿Pero viste al niño que estaba herido? Era muy parecido a Jace.

-¿Por qué quiere destruir al mundo? ¿Dónde viviría ese genio si vuelve todo una mierda? Además porque tiene tantos niños. ¿No podía comprar perros?

-Perros del infierno –pensó Alec- un excelente nombre para la banda de Simon.

-Irónico, teniendo en cuenta que él es un vampiro –replico Magnus sin dejar de trabajar.

…

Mientras Jonathan colocaba a Clary en una de las celdas, Jace llegaba con aire enojado.

-Bastardo –le grito y al estar a punto de golpearle, Jonathan lo esquivo rápidamente.

-No deberías, Herondale.

Jace hizo caso omiso y siguió intentando. No logro golpear el trabajado y elegante cuerpo de Jonathan. Tomo a Stephen cuando Jace estuvo distraído y le coloco el cuchillo serafín, justo a la altura del corazón.

-No sabias que Clarissa estaba embarazada.

Jace escuchó atentamente. Jonathan se acercó con una estela en la mano, Jace estuvo a punto de defenderse pero cuatro demonios lo inmovilizaron, puso una runa en su frente.

…_.._

_-¿Dónde está Clary y mi bebe? –pregunto Jace molesto. _

_Hay un portal en la cocina –aviso Alec al llegar. Jace lo miro con ojos desorbitados, Izzy lo tomo de la mano._

_-Es muy peligroso. Espera. _

_Jace la miro unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada viendo la manera en cómo se aferraba a la manga de su camisa, luego la miro con pesadez. _

_-Si algo les llega a pasar, yo me muero, te juro que me muero. _

_Isabelle aflojo poco a poco a Jace y luego le dejo ir tras su familia. Quería ahogar el mal presentimiento que estaba aflorando desde la boca de su estómago, pero no lo logro._

_Jace siguió las pistas que rápidamente lo llevaron hasta una enorme mansión en Idris, no pudo evitar relacionarla con Valentín. Todo parecía ser de su gusto. Entro con relativa facilidad la sala y con ello de pleno con la imagen más horrible que un padre puede imaginar: Su único hijo acostado en la camilla, muerto a los ojos de Jace, se disponía a tomarlo cuando sintió escocer algo en su pecho. Una espada, aquella cosa sobresalía, podía verla ahí, clavándose en su carne y consumiendo su vida. Escucho una risa. _

_-Hermanito, que placer tenerte aquí. _

_Jace cayó bruscamente y Sebastian empezó a tocarse el corazón. ¿Qué ocurría? Y de pronto lo entendió todo. Rio aún más fuerte y Jace perdió la conciencia. Escucho los pasos apresurados de Alec e Isabelle y después de aquello, nada. Todo se volvió oscuro. _

_Jace POV_

_Recuerdo despertar siendo pequeño, recuerdo que detestaba estar en mí mismo y mis muy delicadísimos huesos, había sido un bebe nuevamente. Mierda. Isabelle me comprendía con claridad y también aprovechaba mi debilidad para no dejarme salir tras de Clary, porque para mí, había esperanzas, una que seguí viva, de volverla a ver. Alec llego con rostro preocupado y me miro con una sonrisa. No una sonrisa de felicidad, una melancólica, como lo haría alguien que estuviera a punto de clavarle una estaca a su hermano por el bien de los demás. Por desgracia el no hizo algo distinto. _

_-Volverá a recordar –dijo el brujo. _

_E hizo su magia. Y lo olvide todo. _

….

-¿Ahora lo entiendes todo? –pregunto Jonathan. Jace tardo unos segundos en recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Los demonios lo soltaron y el cayó al suelo, con la mirada baja y la mente destrozada. Todo estaba borroso, pensó que era un efecto de recuerdo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No era llorar, aquello había sido una lágrima insignificante nada más. Alzo la mirada con recelo.

-Te matare.

-Si me matas morirás tu –Jonathan seguía tranquilo, su tono de voz era inflexible.

Jace cayo encuentra de algo.

-¿Cómo no moriste cuando yo morí?

-Tu no moriste –Jonathan sonrió- lo que viste fue una ilusión, creíste que fue real y no lo era te mate con la mente.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Yo no lo hice, no sabía que podía hacerse –dijo riéndose, vio la confusión en el rostro de Jace- Todavía no sabes lo poderosos que podrían llegar a ser tus hijos, ¿Verdad?

No pudo haber sido Stephen.

-¿Will? ¿Por qué solo tiene diez años? ¿Cómo lograste que hiciera eso?

-Tarde mucho en despertar a los niños, Will parecía congelado, mientras el cuerpo de Stephen estaba en desarrollo, condenado a no salir nunca, pensé que la sangre de ángel ayudaría, así que inyecte al cuerpo de Clary algunas cantidades para que el niño despertara, pero no funciono. Al final tuve que revertir la maldita runa. Una verdadera obra de arte, no me extraña de Clary…

-¿Stephen es mi hijo?

-Claro que ese bastardo es tuyo, ¿Qué no le has visto? ¡No te ha perdido nada!

-¿Y le has hecho todas estas cosas a mi hijo? –Jace le miro con furia y se levantó dispuesto a pelar, Jonathan le dio un fuerte puño en el estómago que lo hizo caer en seguida.

-Aprendí a usar a Will, pero no a Stephen, pude usarlo gracias a otro hechizo de conexión, él y yo podemos usar los mismos poderes.

-¿Te has igualado a un niño? –pregunto Jace burlón.

-Stephen podría matarme, incluso a mí. Tendría que convertirme a su naturaleza.

-Hablas de él como si fuera un monstruo.

-No es un monstruo, es una eminencia, una que pienso utilizar.

Clary con piernas temblorosas se reincorporo sin entender mucho, logro divisar dos cuerpo en la lejanía, ambos parecían jóvenes. Se acercó a ellos y vio con sorpresa que uno de era un joven de unos veintitantos, guapo, de hombros anchos y cuerpo elegante y agraciado, tenía el cabello negro y unos carnosos labios rosados, su mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte no encajaba con la fragilidad y serenidad con la que dormía y la otra… la otra era ella. Soltó un grito de terror, lo que hizo que ambos chicos la miraran confundidos.

Jonathan sonrió.

-¿Sorprendida de verte?

Ethan logro zafarse y se acercó a Jonathan dispuesto a plantarle la cara. Jonathan lo tomo fuerte del cabello y lo acerco al muchacho de la camilla.

-Abre los ojos.

Ethan lo hizo, al tiempo en que el ángel abrió sus ojos grises, como lo sería un artilugio de plata, se quedó ahí plantado, observando el cuerpo.

-¿Mis alas? ¿Qué le has hecho a mis alas? –pregunto Ethan con voz distinta y sufrida.

-Las arranque, ya no las necesitaras.

Ethan pareció padecer la muerte misma, se encogió abrazando el cuerpo que parecía querer aceptarlo, pero sin la posibilidad de acceder a él.

-Te regresare a tu cuerpo, Sammael, si tú me ayudas a revivir a Stephen.

Ethan regreso la mira, sus ojos ya no eran del color de Max, ahora eran dos lunas enojadas dirigiéndose hacia Jonathan.

Will apareció tras de Jonathan.

-Si no aceptas no matara a Stephen –aseguro improvisando, mientras intentaba dar con una idea para salvar a su hermano, jadeaba por el esfuerzo que había sido seguirlos.

Clary vio a Stephen, todo tirado y abandonado, se acercó a la apresurada, los demonios evitaron si quiera que alcanzara a tocarlo.

-¡No! –chillaba Clary pataleando- no le hagan daño, por favor.

Jace quedo un solo instante viendo a Clary, un último instante. Un sonido, Magnus se acercó haciendo una extrovertida entrada, con un divertido y avergonzado Alec tras de sí, y una muy malhumorada Izzy. Ella cruzo miradas con Ethan que miro su cuerpo de ángel y luego volvió la mirada a Isabelle.

-¿Si revivo al niño podre quedarme con Izzy?

-Si es necesario amarrarla lo hare –dijo Jonathan.

Ethan asintió. Will lo miro alarmado y luego volvió hacia Isabelle.

-Lárgate.

Y otra vez, fue demasiado tarde.


End file.
